UNKNOWN
by ChangMoiMoi
Summary: CHAPTER 6!(END) "Jaejoong betaruh menunjukkan fanfiction pada Yunho, Fanfiction apakah itu?"/Bad Summary/ YUNJAE/JAEHO (Maybe)/BL / Switch position/ NC/ Mpreg/ OOC/tidak ber-EYD/ Fiction in Fiction/ Chaptered/ Typos/ penipuan dan membingungkan/ Baca jika berkenan, jangan dibaca jika tidak suka/
1. Chapter 1

Unknown

.

Author : Lyn/MoiMoi

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Other Cast

Genre : Friendship, Tidak ber-EYD, typo's. (Untuk chapter ini)

Disclaimer : Themselves

.

Seorang namja cantik terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya, jidatnya berkerut dan melebar(?). Tak jarang ia bedecak frustasi seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Beberapa kata kunci yang dituliskannya dikata kunci pencarian, tak ada yang cocok ditemukan, yang ada hanya tulisan yang sama sekali tidak dia cari. Padahal jika dia mencari dengan kata kunci namanya pasti hasilnya banyak.

"Aneh sekali, mana bisa begini, eoh?!" Keluhnya bosan seraya berdiri dan berkecak pinggang "Apa aku mencoba mencari JaeHo atau Yunho… Ah! Ne."

Namja itu yang tenyata Jaejoong kembali duduk dan menekan tombol-tombol huruf di keyboard laptopnya, tersungging kebahagiaan di wajah cantiknya saat layar di depannya mulai mengeluarkan hasil. Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya datar dengan warna yang mulai memerah

"YAK! Ini sungguh tidak adil! apa-apaan ini, eoh? Aku dan masih aku saja hasilnya!" umpatnya kesal sambil memukul keyboard tak bersalah itu

"Jaejoong-ah! Hai, kau disini rupanya?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya, sesosok namja tampan dengan segelas juice strawberry digenggamnya duduk disebelah Jaejoong

"Oh! YUNHO-ah?!" kaget Jaejoong yang langsung menutup laptopnya kasar

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa laptopmu ditu-…"

"Ah, aku ak... Yak Kau datang tiba-tiba, jadi aku kaget!" interupsi Jaejoong cepat, dia langsung bengong tiba-tiba saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang... emmh sedang cemberut imut sekali, eh?

"Ya... padahal aku ingin melihat apa yang kau lihat Jae, emmh memangnya kau sedang apa, Jae? Apa kau sedang membaca fanfiction atau video yadong ya?" tuduh Yunho asal, membuat wajah sang lawan bicara memerah dengan cepatnya. Marah sepertinya.

"TIDAK! Kau ini, tidak di fanfiction maupun aslinya selalu berpikiran pervert. Dasar!"

"Jadi benar?"

"Aish… Ne! Kau mau apa, eoh? Kau juga sering membacanya juga kan? Mengaku sajalah!"

"Baik, aku tidak sepertimu yang ngeles. Aku sering membaca fanfiction, terutama fanfiction kita… dari mulai yang biasa, sampai..." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ketelinga Jaejoong dan berbisik dengan gerakan agresif

"… Ke NC! Bahkan jika sudah keenakan membaca aku sampai melihat fanfiction bergenre MPREG! hahaha lucu sekali jika sudah membaca fanfiction yang menceritakan kau yang menderita karena perut buncitnya. Aku memang selalu perkasa, untung tak ada yang membuatku hamil dalam fanfiction, ya jelaslah aku ini tampan dan manly, jika ada si authornya akan tersiksa ketika menghayalnya... haha" ucap Yunho sadis dan sedikit membangga diri

"Ada." Jaejoong dengan santainya menjawab

"Hah?! Hahaha lucu sekali, aissh Joongie-ya my Sweety Chagi. Dengar ya, itu Mustahil. Kalau kata tuan Park Im-pos-sible." Yunho menyeringai hebat(?)

"Terserah jika kau tak percaya, tak lama lagi kau akan melihatnya Jung Yunho. Jika aku sampai salah, emmh kau boleh diatasku seterusnya... eh eh eh ralat! maksudku kau bisa memerintahku sesukamu."

"DEAL!" dengan semangat membara, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya

"Sebentar, jangan terlalu terburu begitu Yun, jika syaratnya begitu kau enak sendiri. Dan jika ucapanku benar..." Jaejoong menggunakan cara yang sama yaitu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ditelinga Yunho "Traktir aku, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin selama satu bulan!" Lanjutnya dengan menekankan beberapa kata yang diucapkannya

"MWO!"

Mata kecil Yunho membelalak. Mentraktir selama satu bulan? Menelaktir Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu masih tak seberapa, nah kalau sudah berurusan dengan menelaktir si magnae yang nafsu makannya buas(?) rasanya belum sampai sebulan dia harus masuk rumah sakit Jiwa dikarenakan langsung kere... wah tidak elit sekali itu.

"Eotte?" Jaejoong bertanya

"Aku pikir-pikir lagi nanti ya."

"Wah tidak boleh begitu Yun, jawabannya harus sekarang."

Yunho berpikir keras lagi, tapi dipikir juga apa yang harus ditakutinya toh Jaejoong tak akan pernah menang. Ada Fanfiction Yunho hamil? Tidak mungkin bukan? Kalian juga tidak percaya kan reader?

Oke!

Seringaian tipis membentuk bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho

"Baiklah, aku terima..."

"Tidak menyesal?"

"Tentu, aku terima dengan senang hati malah. Jadi bersiap-siaplah dibawah Jaeh... aku tunggu fanfiction 'Yunho Pregnantnya... Cuph~" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong setelah mengakhiri ucapannya. Ia kemudian pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang langsung terjengkang ke lantai, karena ciuman tersebut. Poor BabyJae.

.

-Disebuah Café-

.

"MWO? YUNHO HYUNG HAMIL?" Trio YooSuMin memekik tak percaya

"Aish… pelankan suara kalian babo! Ingat ini bukan di Dorm, kalian mau diusir dari sini?"

"Ah Andwae, kekasihku belum masuk kesini Hyung." Rengek Changmin seraya menunjuk perutnya

"Jadi benar jika Yun-Yunho Hyung ham-mil?" tanya Yoochun dengan memasang wajah yang tidak yakin

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Jaejoong heran seraya menatap ketiga dongsaeng seperjuangannya satu per satu

"HYUNG~" trio YooSuMin berkoor ria dengan Innocentnya

"Aish jadi sejak tadi aku berbicara, yang kalian tanggapi hanya kata-kata itu?"

"IYA~"

"Hei, berhenti bersikap begitu, aku sedang serius sekarang. Baiklah kuulang saja, maukah kalian membantuku?"

"Bayarannya apa?" tanya Junsu luar biasa innocent dari biasanya

.

Pletakk

.

"Yak! Duckbutt, sedia saja kita belum. Kau sudah minta bayarannya," Yoochun sukses menggetok kepala Junsu

"Soal itu kalian tenang saja, bayarannya sudah terjamin."

"Mau mau mau, apa yang bisa pengawal Junsu lakukan untuk tuan putri Jaejoong." Celetuk Junsu-Lagi, untuk sementara setelah ini Junsu mengusap bagian kepalanya lagi karena benjol untuk kedua kalinya setelah pertama dari Yoochun. Jaejoong tak terima dipanggil 'tuan putri.

"Begini, aku menantang Yunho menunjukkan fanfic padanya, jika bukan hanya aku saja yang dibuat hamil dalam'Fanfic-fanfic Yunjae yang bergenre M-preg. Tapi dia juga ada... Jadi maukah kalian mencarikannya untukku?"

"MWO! Hahaha... NO!" koor YooSuMin untuk kesekian kalinya, menyepelekan omongan Jaejoong yang dirasa hanya bualan saja. Jaejoong yang merasa yakin akan dibantu tidak merasa terpojokkan sama sekali

"Ah kau ini ada-ada saja hyung, mustahil ada fanfiction yang seperti itu. Yasudah hyung kita pulang saja. Kalau ingin buat lelucon, di Dorm saja. Terlalu beresiko kalau sampai ada fans menguntit kita. Ayo Junsu-ah, Changmin-ah."Ajak Yoochun kepada kedua dongsaengnya

"Kalian yakin, eoh? Menolak permintaanku ini, sayang sekali padahal Yunho bersedia menelaktir kalian makan sebulan penuh, kalau aku bisa membuktikan ucapanku. Baiklah jika begitu mau kalian..." Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan mereka, dan kita saksikan reaksi ketiga anak itu

"Makan?! MAKAN hyung?" Changmin bertanya penuh antusias "Yoochun hyung, Junsu hyung traktir makan!" lanjutnya memekik kegirangan

"Eotte, hyung?" Tanya Junsu menoleh pada Yoochun

"Sebenarnya… Tidak baik menolak tawaran seperti ini. Kapan hyug mau fanfiction itu?" Yoochun duduk kembali, ia malah lebih antusias dari Changmin. dan jangan tanya lagi ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini, yang tengah tersenyum menakutkan.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Karena semuanya sudah sepakat membatu Jaejoong, hari itu juga ketiganya mulai mencari fanfiction yang Jaejoong mau diinternet, dengan laptop masing-masing ditangan. Tapi ternyata sudah hampir seharian mereka mencari tidak ada satupun yang muncul.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah tahu akan begini jadinya, bukannya sedari awal ia mencari fanfiction 'Yunho hamil'? tapi tak kunjung mendapatkannya, sampai dipergoki Yunho, dan berakhir taruhan. Tapi dia tidak mau pasrah begitu saja, makanya meminta bantuan Yoosumin.

"Hyung, aku menyerah. Aku mau tidur capek." Junsu menutup laptopnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Aku juga. Susah sekali hyung mencarinya. Aku sampai lupa menghapal naskah dramaku. Maaf hyung, andalkan Changmin saja." Yoochunpun beranjak juga, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terpelongo.

Namja cantik itu melirik Changmin, menatap namja berwajah kekanakan itu dengan tatapan memohon. Yang ditatap berekspresi bingung, dia sendiri sama dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Tidak menemukan apa yang Jaejoong mau. Malahan ia hanya mencari satu jam saja, selebihnya bermain game karena bosan.

"Hyung, aku…"

"Changmin-ah~ Jebal tolong aku. Ini demi masa depanku."

"Tapi, hyung…"

"Minnie, tolonglah." Kini Jaejoong malah berurai airmata. Changmin sendiri tidak akan pernah tega kalau Jaejoong seperti ini. Berpikirlah Shim Changmin, berpikirlah…

"Aha! Hyung, masih ada harapan." Changmin berdiri tiba-tiba sampai laptopnya terguling dengan naasnya. ia mengambil ponsel yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, menekan beberapa digit angka dan menghubunginya.

"Kau mau menelpon siapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar hyung… ah tersambung! Yoboseo?... Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?... Ania, aku mau bicara sebentar… Jadi begini, bla… bla… bla… Ayolah, nanti aku berikan setelah yang kumau sudah berada ditanganku… lusa?… aku bantu mencari idenya… Nanti malam aku menginap… Gomawo brother, emmuah! … Hahaha" Changmin terbahak setelah sambungan telponnya terputus, dengan segera ia menghambur pada Jaejoong

"Hyung! Kita pasti berhasil!" pekik Changmin

"Tadi kau menelpon siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, yang pasti aku akan di traktir makan satu bulan penuh! Yeay!"

"Sssh! Pelankan suaramu, nanti si Jung bodoh itu mendengarnya. Tapi JEONGMAL GOMAWO SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Akankah yang direncanakan terbukti?

.

-Lusa-

.

Pagi merangkak, menggantikan pekat malam dengan kehangatan sang mentari. Jiwa-jiwa yang tertidur lelap masih enggan menyibak kelopak mata mereka, malah semakin merapat pada selimut dan tembok terdekat. Padahal berbagai alarm saling bersahutan, meminta sang majikan mematikan mereka.

"Berisik!" Yunho meraba-raba barang di sekitarnya. Mencari sumber suara, dan mau mematikannya. Matanya masih rapat total. Wajarlah, ia pulang dini hari dari jadwalnya dan baru terlelap.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Umpatnya kesal sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terasa perih. Setelah terbuka, ia baru menyadari jika posisinya berada di sofa, dan yang bersuara bukan alarm tapi bell Dormnya.

Dengan langkah terseret ia menuju pintu yang memang tidak jauh dari posisinya, melihat terlebih dahulu siapa diluar. Lalu membukanya setelah ia mengenali orang itu

"Chang… Min, nya?" Orang itu tampak tergagap

"Aku Yunho."

"Ah Yunho hyung, maksudku apa Changmin sudah bangun?" tanyanya lagi

"Belum." Jawab Yunho seadanya, sambil sesekali menguap

"Ah, kalau begitu lain kali saja kalau Changmin sudah bangun. Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi hyung, annyeong."

"Sudah jelas kau mengganggu tidurku, kau mau pergi begitu saja? Kalau ada urusan dengan Changmin katakan saja, biar aku sampaikan. Ah! kau mau memberikan itu pada Changmin?" tunjuk Yunho pada barang yang dibawa orang itu

"Tidak usah hyung, nanti saja."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Yasudah…" Yunho melengos dan hampir menutup pintunya kembali, namun orang itu menahan tangan Yunho

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tolong berikan ini pada Changmin, ne? tapi hyung jangan membukanya!"

"Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku."

"Bukan begitu, ne aku percaya. Yasudah hyung aku pergi dulu. Annyeong."

Yunho hanya mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam. Menaruh asal barang itu. Membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan menutup matanya, namun detik berikutnya matanya terbuka. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan mulai membuka barang yang katanya untuk Changmin itu

"Oh, Fanfiction… Kim Jaejoong x Jung Yunho … JAEHO?!"

.

TBC

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Repost by FF Crazy Love Chap 1)

.

Pair : YunJae bergilir jadi JaeHo, and other cast

Genre : BL , Switch position, NC, Mpreg, tidak ber-EYD, penipuan dan membingungkan, typo.

Rate : M untuk saat ini

Warning : CHAPTER BERLEMON(?)

Summary : "YAK! JUNG YUNHO... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM? KEMANA PERGINYA SEMUA PAKAIANKU, HAH?! KEMANA?" Begitulah sekiranya teriakan yang tak kalah histerisnya dari teriakan tadi, membuat si pemilik kamar meringis

Nb : ada NCnya, tapi gak HOT dan susah dicerna(?) dan disediakan hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita…

.

Don't Like? Don't Read ya…

Enjoy… selamat menikmati(?)

.

Cahaya temaram dipagi buta itu, membuat sebuah kamar yang gordennya tidak tertutup itu sedikit tersinari. Kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu nakas itu sedikit menampakkan mahluk yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut mereka, salah seorang diantaranya menggeliat lemah dan sedikit meringis.

"Auwch... ada apa dengan pantatku. Sakit sekali... tubuhku juga rasanya lengket semua…" Seorang namja tampan tampak merintih "Akh kebiasaan buruk, kenapa gordennya terbuka seperti itu? Pantas saja aku merasa tidurku tidak tenang sama sekali." Namja itu menguap sebentar setelah kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya dan... "Aaaaa... bajuku! bajuku kemana?!" Teriaknya histeris

"Ya! siapa yang berteriak... aish mengganggu saja. Aku baru saja tertidur babo!" Sesosok Namja lain menyembulkan diri dan marah pada sumber teriakan tadi, tanpa berniat membuka matanya

"Eh, Jaejoong-ah?!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, namja lain itu kemudian membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan langsung mendelik saat mata besarnya melihat mata kecil yang sudah tidak asing lagi dipandangannya "Yun-Yunho-ah?"

"Eh? Yaaaaaa, kau kenapa ada dikamarku hah?!" Yunho tampak membulatkan matanya, setelah sadar apa yang dilihatnya. Mengapa bisa sahabatnya ini ada dikamarnya?

"Memangnya aku di kamarmu? Perasaan ini kamaaar… ku." Jaejoong melirik-lirik sekitarnya seraya bangun dan menyibakkan selimutnya, untuk kesekian kalinya mata doe-nya membelalak karena ia mendapatkan dirinya dalam keadaannya yang sama seperti keadaan Yunho "YAK! JUNG YUNHO... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM? KEMANA PERGINYA SEMUA PAKAIANKU, HAH?! KEMANA?" Begitulah sekiranya teriakan yang tak kalah histerisnya dari teriakan tadi, membuat si pemilik kamar meringis

"Bisa tidak kau diam? Mana kutahu itu, memangnya kau sendiri saja yang begitu? Lihatlah diriku juga. Huh!" Yunho menunjukkan tubuh tanpa busananya, yang emmh terlihat sempurna dengan garis-garis perutnya yang sempurna pada Jaejoong.

.

'GLEK

.

"Aish... dasar pervert! tutup tubuhmu itu, menjijikan. Mengapa kau memperlihatkannya padaku!" Jaejoong tampak memalingkan muka kearah samping, jika saja kamar ini terang benderang Yunho dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam tiba-tiba, karena tubuh sexy Yunho. .

"AAAA..." Yunho dengan lucunya menarik selimut, untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sehingga… yah Jaejoong kita yang tubuhnya dalam keadaan naked itu tidak tertutupi

"Hei, jangan ditarik, nanti tubuhku bagaimana?"

"Ini selimutku, aku berhak menariknya."

"Kembalikan Yun, dingin!"

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga kedinginan. Eh eh, jangan ditarik…."

Tarik-tarikanpun terjadi selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya keduanya duduk bersandar ke sandaran tempat tidur dengan satu selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir salah satu atau keduanya cepat pakai pakaian saja, tapi karena dasarnya Yunho, si punya kamar masih ingin menanyakan perihal adanya Jaejoong dengan keadaan mereka yang begini.

"Aku butuh penjelasan Jae." Yunho memulai pembicaraannya, namja itu menatap tajam wajah namja cantik yang kini tampak menakut.

"Pe-penjelasan apa, Yun?"

"Kenapa kau berada disini, eoh?" Lanjutnya tanpa merubah mimik mukanya, membuat Jaejoong kesusahan sekedar untuk menelan ludah

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku lupa semuanya, kepalaku pusing sekali." Jaejoong benar, dia sekarang memang tak ingat kejadian semalam, dia menjambak rambut dan menggetok-getok kepalanya dengan tangan

"Jangan menyiksa kepalamu seperti itu, ceritakan semuanya, karena aku tahu kau sedang tidak jujur."

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ingat…" Jaejoong menyapukan pandangannya pada setiap inci kamar Yunho, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sedikit ingat. "Yah! Sebentar…"

"Kau ingat sesuatu? Cepat ceritakan!"

.

_Flashback_

Malam ini para member DB5K satu persatu pulang dari kegiatannya masing-masing, Junsu dan Changmin yang selesai pemotretan langsung memilih pergi istirahat, sementara Jaejoong yang juga baru pulang interview dari suatu acara hanya memilih menonton Tv untuk bersantai, karena memang ia belum mengantuk. Tak lama dari kepulangan ketiga member ini, Yoochun pulang dari syuting dramanya.

"Apa kau melihat Yunho diluar?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap pada namja pemilik jidat terlebar diantara semua member DB5K ini, Park Yoochun

"Tidak hyung, dia belum pulang memangnya?" Yoochun balik bertanya, membuat Jaejoong mengurut keningnya kesal. Oh Jae, tahu begitu kau jangan pernah bertanya. Membuang kata-kata saja

"Kalau sudah, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu Chun-ah. Huh!"

Yoochun tampak tersenyum malu, karena pertanyaan bodohnya "Ah kau benar, hyung. Aku kekamar duluan ya." Lanjutnya seraya berlalu

"Yah, sana sana!"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering memerhatikan Leadernya itu, apa yang salah sebenarnya dengan otaknya itu. Apa sekarang dia mulai...

.

BUGH... BUGH...BUGH...

.

Jaejoong langsung terperanjat, mendengar suara gedoran dari arah pintu Dormnya. Dia segera mengambil ancang-ancang dengan gerakan sehati-hati mungkin menghampiri arah pintu. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga dia mengambil tongkat Bisbol yang berada disudut dekat pintu, namun gerakannya terhenti sebentar

"Kalau dia Yunho bagaimana?" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Yunho kan sopan, mana mungkin dia menggedor-gedor pintu seperti maling, kan? Kurang kerjaan sekali, bukannya ada bell?" tanyannya entah pada siapa. Namja tampan yang lebih berpihak ke cantik itu#ribetdeh# kembali mengendap, memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan gerakan pelan, sangat pelan sekali sampai menimbulkan suara decitan pintu yang beradu dengan lantai

.

SQUEAK!

BRUGH! KLONTANG!

.

Tapi sebentar, mengapa ada bonusnya?

Jaejoong terkejut setengah mati saat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi itu dengan tiba-tiba terhuyung kedepan, dan menindih tubuhnya. Otomatis tongkat Bisbol yang dia pegang jatuh dari tangannya. Dan jangan lupakan pantat dan kepala Jaejoong yang langsung terantuk lantai.

"Aduh pantat dan kepalaku… Ya! Jung Yunho?! Hei Bangun… aduuh… Yaak!"

"Eungh... perutku sakit..." racau Yunho lemah. Jaejoong dapat mencium aroma aneh yang keluar bersama racauan Yunho itu, alkohol? Ya itu bau alkohol, apa Yunho selesai minum?

"Kau minum Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan

"Neh… awalnya aku inginh minum sedikit, tapi... akh…"

"Aduh… Kenapa aku punya sahabat sebabo ini, untuk apa kau minum? Kau mau lambungmu meledak?#terlalu berlebihan Jae~ah# Ya sudah kau bangun, tubuhmu berat."

"Aku tidak kuat bangun, kepalaku juga sakit, rasanya akan pecah. Eungh..."

"Baiklah aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan sayunya, dia kurang yakin dengan tawaran Jaejoong, pasti namja cantik itu tidak akan kuat membawanya

"Jangan remehkan kemampuanku, kau lupa aku bisa push up dengan satu tangan?" #apa hubungannya coba Jaejoong ini

Rupanya tak semudah yang dikatakan, Jaejoong dengan bersusah payah memosisikan Yunho diatas punggungnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga terlihat kesusahan saat membawa Yunho kekamarnya yang berada dilantai atas, karena ternyata tubuh namja tampan itu berat, berat pemirsa… belum lagi pas menaiki tangga, apa tenaga namja cantik itu cukup? Ayo kita lihat saja

"Hah... Hah pyuh... sampai juga hah… hah… lain kalih jangan mencoba apa-apa yang membahayakan tubuhmu. Jadi merepotkanku sajah. Ya sudah, tidurlah aku juga ingin tidur... Shudhah mhalam Huaaa, ngantuknya." Ucap Jaejoong hendak terbangun, namun Jaejoong tersandung sesuatu dan limbung seketika

.

CUPH~

.

Ough apa itu? Bibir semerah cerrynya kini menempel di atas bibir Yunho yang sedikit terbuka? Aigoo...Aigoo ini bahaya. Panik Jaejoong berusaha bangkit

"Ak... Hmppp..." Begitulah, bibir Jaejoong pada akhirnya tidak bisa keluar(?) Yunho menahan tengkuknya, akhirnya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukan hanya itu, saat ini posisinya yang menindih tubuh Yunho semakin mengerat, karena si namja tampan yang sepertinya mabuk itu juga tengah menahan pinggangnya.

"Akhu bilang… Leph... Huaskhan..." Jaejoong berusaha menolak Yunho, tapi entah kenapa kok ciumannya rasanya enak(?), Jaejoong keasyikkan sendiri dan mulai membalas Yunho... kini terdengar decakan dari tiap bibir itu yang saling bertukar saliva dan mendominasi itu. Ada kala Jaejoong yang menang lalu terebut kembali oleh Yunho dan seterusnya sampai kebutuhan oksigen yang membuat mereka harus berhenti.

"Hah... huh... hah…" Jaejoong berusaha mengambil nafas dengan sekali hirup, rasanya lega sekali

"Yash... huh..." Yunhopun sama halnya

"Aku pamit pergi Yun," ucap Jaejoong hendak beranjak-Lagi. namun secepat kilat ia kembali tertidur karena saat itu Yunho langsung menariknya, tapi sekarang posisinya dibawah dengan kedua tangannya di kunci oleh Yunho "Tetaplah disini, aku membutuhkanmu malam ini Jae... CUPH~"

Kecupan itu mendarat lagi di bibir semerah cerrynya, sensasi menggelikan langsung menguar ditubuhnya, serasa ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitikkinya. Tak dipungkiri ia sedikit mendesah

"Eungh... Yunho... aphah yang akhan khau lhakukan… aissh... haah..." desahnya tertahan karena kini Yunho mulai menciumi lehernya, bahkan tak segan segan menggigitnya "Kau mau memakanku sampai habis, eoh? Haah… Ouh… Jangan disitu saja Yunh..." Jaejoong akhirnya tak sadar malah menggoda Yunho, membuat si empu menyeringai

"Baiklah..."

.

SREET

SREET

.

Yunho malah merobek pakaian Jaejoong yang hanya sebuah T-sirt tipis, kenapa dia punya tenaga sekuat itu ya, padahal tadi dia terlihat kepayahan menahan sakit perutnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah merobek bajuku? Hentikan!" protes Jaejoong langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat didadanya, tapi percuma saja itu tidak ada gunanya

"Karena itu menggangguku..." balas Yunho tak acuh dan kembali menyerang Jaejoong, merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh pria cantik itu, sampai sesuatu dibawah sana saling bergesek dan membuatnya mengeras—tentunya masih ada penghalang

"Yaaah... euaaah... euuh..." Begitulah racauan yang keluar dari pria cantik itu tatkala Yunho menggoda daerah-daerah sensitivenya

"Akhhh..." tiba-tiba Yunho teriak kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, sehingga aktivitas tadi jelas langsung terhenti

"Kau kenapa?"

"Inih, pherutku sakith lhagi, aku tidak bi-sa meneruskan Jhae. Akh!"

Jaejoong tersenyum licik, dia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk berganti posisi. Memosisikan tubuh Yunho dibawahnya-Uke style- dan mengkunci tubuh namja tampan yang begitu terlihat lemah itu, karena sekarang Jaejoong yang tengah mendominasi semuanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Jae?" Tanya Yunho heran, lebih tepatnya ketakutan

"Biar aku yang meneruskan semuanya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya, neh?" bisik Jaejoong dengan suara serak basahnya yang… begitu sangat menggoda ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, dan sekarang tepat di telinga Yunho.

"Mwo? bagaimana bisa begitu... tap-tapi... Akh… Hmmp..." Jaejoong tak mengindahkan protesan Yunho, dia langsung mencium bibir tebal dan seksi itu, kemudian menggigitnya supaya terbuka, dan ciuman panaspun berlangsung. Sementara bibir sedang melakukan tugasnya(?), Jaejoong menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyelinap kedalam kemeja Yunho dan mencari sesuatu disana, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus sesuatu dibawah sana yang tadi sudah mengeras dengan gerakan seductive.

"Ahh… ammpunh Jjae… Jjanganh… menggodaku seperti ituh… Ahh…" erang Yunho ditengah perlakukan Jaejoong. Ia sebenarnya ingin menghentikan Jaejoong, karena sakit perutnya terus terasa. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga merasa ingin diperlakukan lebih, bukan digoda seperti itu.

"Kau mau kasar, atau lembut?" tanya Jaejoong dan spontan membuat Yunho membelalakan matanya, yang jelas saja jika dia diperlakukan kasar. "Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Lanjut Jaejoong, dilucutinya satu-persatu kain yang melekat ditubuh Yunho, sampai Yunho naked... hoo Jae kau nakal sekali ya.

"Kau sendiri? celanamu belum dilepas…"

"Mmh? ini gampang." Jaejoong membuka celananya dan keduanya sekarang seri "Kau mau mulai darimana Yun?"

"Mana saja, yang jelas buatlah aku mendapatkan kenikmatan..."

"Sure... tapi sebentar…" Jaejoong beranjak berdiri

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengunci kamarmu dan memadamkan lampu… tidak baik jika kita sampai kepergok YooSuMin kan?" tak membutuhkan waktu lama Jaejoong kini sudah berada lagi di atas Yunho-lagi…

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

"Yun, tahanlah... ini akan sakit..." Jaejoong kini tampak bersiap-siap memasukkan satu jarinya ke opening Yunho

"Apa itu?"

Jaejoong menoleh malas, kenapa harus bertanya sih? Membuat suasana kurang nyaman saja "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, ini jari. Diam saja dan nikmatilah..."

"Ya! maksudku mau kau apak-"

.

SLUP

.

"Aarrggh! Keluarkan itu dariku... Aarrgh…" pinta Yunho, namun Jaejoong tak merespon tuh, dia malah memaju mundurkan jarinya membuat Yunho meracau tidak jelas "Ouh... ssakit...ahh...nikmath...ahh..."

"Aku suka teriakanmu Yun… Sekarang dua bagaimana?"

"Janganh lagi... Ouh... akhh!"

"Minhae… Tidak sekarang Yun..."

.

SLUP

.

Dua jari kini benar-benar memasuki opening Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan karena opening milik Yunho benar-benar terasa sempit sekali, bagaimana jika dia memasukkan miliknya yang jelas lebih besar dari jarinya itu?

"Akh-ku mau keluar Jae-yah... ah… tidak kuat rasanya... Ouh..." racau Yunho pada akhirnya

"Keluar? Kita kan belum selesai, dan… dan ini kan sudah malam Yun, kau mau keluar kemana?" DOR! begitulah cletukan polos dari Jaejoong, maklumilah dia baru dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini

"Akh… Pabbonikkaaa, maksudku aku akan segera cu…Aghhhh..." Yunho mencapai orgasme yang pertama, Jaejoong cengo sesaat sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum malu

"Oh ini rupanya, Ekhem sekarang, bolehkan aku memasukkan milikku?" Kini Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho dengan suara yang dibuatnya begitu terdengar manly

"Apa tidak sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau yang merasakannya nanti..."

"Baiklah masukkan saja, aku siap." Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, seolah sudah tahu bagaimana luar biasa sakitnya setelah milik sahabatnya itu masuk ke openingnya

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, tenang saja..."

Jaejoong mulai memosisikan miliknya menuju opening Yunho, dilihatnya terlebih dahulu opening kemerahan milik Yunho, dia sedikit bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludah membayangkan bagaimana raut kesakitan Yunho pertama kalinya, saat miliknya nanti dimasukkan. Meskipun miliknya tak sebesar Yunho, tapi tetap saja jika 'itunya masuk ke 'itu(?) akan sakit luar biasa, dengan menelan ludah terlebih dahulu dan akhirnya…

.

JLEB

.

"Arggggh... sialan Sakit sekali... Keluarkan 'milikmu dariku Jae! Rasanya tubuhku terbelah… Akkh!" Yunho memukul pantat Jaejoong, setelah milik Jaejoong yang baru setengahnya itu memasukki opening Yunho, dan aksi tiba-tiba itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Do you know Jung U-Know? Kau membuat 'itu Jaejoong masuk lebih dalam "Kubilang, Keluark… Ouh..."

"Kenapa kau mengagetkanku, eoh? Janganh salahkan aku, itu akan sakit..." ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit bergerak

"Ouh… Memang sudah sakit Bab… Arghh kumohon kel-" Jaejoong meraup bibir Yunho yang terus saja berteriak kesakitan, sementara sesuatu dibawah sana tetap menjalani aktivitasnya. Berhasil! Yunho tampak diam dengan matanya yang membuka dan menutup, dan ia tampak mendesis ditengah ciuman, mungkin namja itu mulai merasakan kenikmatan "Ouh... ouh… kenapa bisa beginih… gerakkan milikmu Jae... Ouh... Fasterh… Fast… Ouh…"

"Ne, Yunh... Ouh aku hampir sampai Yun, hampir..."

"Terus... faster... Fast... ouh..."

#aduuh keringet banjir. Stop ah ya segini aja… swear deh ini enceh tar malah ngaler-ngidul

Semakin malam desahan mereka semakin terdengar, entah sampai berapa ronde mereka melakukannya. Yang jelas Jaejoong berhasil membuat Yunho merasakan kenikmatan yang dipintanya. Dalam artian Jaejoong hebat dan pantas jika mendapat gelar Seme. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin? Bodo amat, mereka tidak mengetahui hyung-hyungnya sudah… ehem… bisa dikatakan mereka tidak ketahuan.

_Flashback End_

.

Pagi yang cerah dimeja makan milik DB5K , kelimanya berkumpul untuk memulai sarapan. Padahal sarapannya tidak begitu menarik, hanya roti bakar dengan selai kacang, karena Jaejoong tidak membuat sarapan, jadi hanya ada itu yang mereka makan pagi ini. Yoochun, Junsu, terutama Changmin terlihat begitu menikmati sarapannya, tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya membelah-belah rotinya dan tidak niat memakannya sama sekali.

"YunJae hyung, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? itu makanan bukan mainan. Kenapa sih kalian ini…" Magnae tiang listrik mereka menginterupsi, karena prihatin dengan makanan yang dimainkan kedua hyungnya ini. Dia kan berprike-Food-an…

"YunJae?" Jaejoong terheran dengan panggilan Changmin yang terdengar agak merinding di telinganya itu

"Kenapa responmu aneh begitu hyung? Kau seperti baru mendengarnya. Biar cepat saja memanggil kalian." Jawab Changmin acuh tak acuh karena perhatiannya kini terbagi dengan aktivitas mengoleskan selai ke roti kelimanya. Padahal yang lain belum sebanyak itu.

"Eoh... aku makan kok sekarang..." Jaejoong dengan enggan memakan rotinya, dia melirik Yunho sekilas. Entah kenapa dia merasa jadi bersalah gara-gara masalah semalam. Jelaslah, kalian juga tahu apa yang terjadi kan?

"Emh aku selesai, ayo Changmin-ah, Junsu-ah kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Yoochun seraya beranjak berdiri

"Kemana?"

"Bukankah kita hari ini akan menghadiri acara talk show?"

"Khenapa hanya kita, Hunjae Hyung thidak diajak?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut penuh dengan roti kelimanya tadi.

"Kata manager hyung, Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung nanti siang setelah kita."

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa tak memberitahuku sebelumnya..." kini Yunho angkat bicara

"Yah karena kalian kan bangunnya terlambat, jadi tadi aku minta pengunduran waktu buat kalian pada manager. Oh ini ponselmu hyung, tadi tergeletak dilantai. Kali saja kau ingin menghubungi manager untuk menanyakan lebih jelas." Yoochun menyerahkan Ponsel Yunho

"Baiklah Gomawo, cepat kalian pergi sana."

"Ne, kalian nanti jangan sampai telat datang."

"Ne..." Jawab keduanya, seraya melihat YooSuMin berlalu

Untuk sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong saling diam dan tidak saling menatap satu sama lain, pendek kalimat terjadi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Mianhae Yun..." Ucap jaejoong tiba-tiba seraya menundukkan kepalanya "Aku sungguh…"

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Lupakan saja, jangan salahi dirimu. Aku bukan perempuan yang bisa hamil kan gara-gara semalam? Terkecuali jika aku bisa hamil, jangan harap kau bisa selamat... tapi mana mungkin kan aku hamil, itu konyol, haha..." ketus Yunho seraya berlalu dengan kaki terpincang

"Gomawo... pasti itu rasanya sakit." ucap Jaejoong seraya meringis "Bodohnya kau, bisa sekasar itu." Jaejoong berdiri membereskan piring-piring kotor dan menuju dapur.

.

TBC again

.

Saya repost Chapter 2 nya, karena ff saya terdahulu tersendat. kalau ada yang mau lanjut yang, nanti malam saya post lanjutannya. Kalau tidak, nanti malam juga ff ini akan saya hapus dari FFn.  
Semoga kita bertemu lagi...

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau ingin memesan apa, Yun? Aku yang telaktir..." tanya Heechul pada Yunho yang sekarang tengah berada disebuah restoran, dua orang yang memang bersahabat itu tidak sengaja bertemu dan kebetulan mereka memang sedang free job.

"Aku ingin ini, ini dan ini." Yunho menujuk tiga macam makanan yang terdaftar dimenu " Minumnya Juice Strawberry dan Juice Jeruk saja." Jawab Yunho enteng seraya bersiul

"Saja? Hei Yunho, sejak kapan nafsu makanmu seperti monster?" Protes Heechul, dia sebenarnya tidak sayang dengan uangnya, tapi sejak kapan sahabatnya ini makan sebanyak ini, apa perutnya akan muat? Dia mengakui sih, jika pipi Yunho sedikit gembil. Wah, pasti ada yang salah nih.

"Kau baru tahu ya, akhir-akhir ini perutku sering lapar. Ya sudah, jika kau tak mau membayarnya jangan mentelaktirku, aku juga punya uang." Bangganya sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya

"Ahni, uangku saja. Ya sudah itu saja pesananmu, tidak nambah? Biar ak-"

"Ne, satu lagi. Spaghetti."

.

-Satu jam kemudian-

.

"Akhh, kenyangnya... Gomawo Chul-ah!"

"Ne, Yun-ho." Heechul menatap Yunho seperti orang bodoh, seraya mengemut(?) sendoknya. Ini sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. Rupanya tidak bertemu sahabatnya beberapa minggu ini membuatnya tak tahu perubahan Yunho yang sangat drastis, dan termasuk dalam kategori aneh ini.

"Kita pulang yuk, sudah hampir malam."

"Tapi makananku belum habis Yun-ah,"

"Makannya lanjutkan saja nanti di Dorm, Ryeowook-ah pasti memasak sesuatu kan? Aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Kalau tidak mau biar aku pulang sendiri saja. Bye..." Ucap Yunho pergi begitu saja tanpa member kesempatan Heechul untuk menjawab

"Yak tunggu! kita pulang sekarang. Aku takut ada yang menculikku jika aku pulang sendiri."

"Kim Heechul! Sejak kapan kau menjadi penakut? seperti wanita saja, Cih~" Cibir Yunho, membuat pemilik nama membulatkan matanya karena ejekan tersebut

"Bukannya kau yang sekarang telihat mirip wanita, Jung? Dasar!"

"Aku tidak seperti wanita, Kim!"

"Ah, yasudah jangan dibahas, kau ini. Sebentar, aku akan bayar makanan dulu."

Setelah membayar makanan yang mereka makan, akhirnya mereka pulang. Heechul masih heran dengan kelakukan Yunho, 'ini perlu ia diselidiki' batin Heechul seraya menyeringai.

.

-Malamnya-

.

"Jeongmal hyung?!" Jaejoong memekik pada telepon yang menempel ditelinganya.

"**Shhh! ****Pelankan suaramu Jae****" **sebuah suara menginterupsi Jaejoong agar tidak berteriak** "Aku menelponmu hanya ingin bertanya, ****apa ada yang ****tidak beres**** dengan Yunho**** akhir-akhir ini****? ****Apa kau tahu, itu?****"**lanjutnya disebrang telpon

"Emmh… tidak beres hyung? Sebentar hyung..." Jaejoong berpikir sejenak sambil memainkan dagunya.

Memang dia juga merasa aneh. Akhir-akhir ini Yunho sering marah-marah tanpa sebab, apalagi padanya. Seperti melihat musuh saja. Nafsu makannya pun besar menandingi Changmin, bisa dibilang lebih malahan, sampai-sampai kesedian makanan di Dorm mereka menjadi dua kali lipat. Parahnya dia juga sering tertawa terbahak hanya karena lelucon yang sama sekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Dan lagi sering nangis jika ada yang membuatnya sedih. Misalnya waktu itu saja dia melihat wanita yang diputuskan kekasihnya, nangisnya parah sampai menghabiskan satu pack tissue. Terlalu bukan?

"**Jae?**** Kim Jaejoong-ah! Bagaimana?****"**suara di seberang telpon membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong

"Ah iya... kau benar Heechul Hyung."

"**Lalu sekarang bisa kau lihat Yunho sedang apa?"** tanya Heechul

"Dia sedang makan dengan Changmin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"**Mwo!"** terdengar suara gedubrak(?) dari arah seberang telpon dan selanjutnya teleponnya mati

"Hyung? Heechul hyung, kau masih disana? Hmm, kenapa dimatikan begitu saja. Apa mungkin pulsanya habis ya. Emmh, sudahlah apa peduliku." Ucap Jaejoong tak acuh.

.

#####

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana DB5K tengah mengisi sebuah acara disalah satu acara musik paling bergengsi. Entah kenapa sejak pagi tadi Yunho terlihat murung dan tidak mengikuti acara dengan baik, wajahnya sangat pucat dan sesekali sedikit terseok-seok jika berjalan. Member lain menatapnya prihatin, dari tadi satu-persatu dari mereka juga membujuk Leader mereka untuk istirahat saja. Tapi Yunho malah ngotot ingin melanjutkan, karena hanya tigapuluh menit lagi mereka selesai.

"Yun kau istirahat saja, kita hanya akan menyanyi satu lagu lagi itupun untuk penutupan." Ujar Jaejoong lembut seraya memegang lengan sahabatnya—pujaan hatinya

"Tidak, aku leader! Dan aku tidak boleh meninggalkan acara sebelum selesai."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali, kau pasti sedang sakit Yun."

"Hei, kau ini kenapa Jae? Lebih baik kau diam, dan aku tidak sakit sama sekali, aku… Ugh!" Yunho tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya

"Kau kenapa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong panik dan refleks memegang kedua pipi Yunho

"Awhas!" Yunho terlihat kesakitan seraya masih menutup mulutnya, kakinya tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi "Aargh! Ourgh!"

"Yak!" pekik Jaejoong kaget, sesuatu tumpah ke bajunya, dan berbau.

"Ourgh!"

"Yunho, Uh! apa ini? Hentikan Yun... YUNHO STO-"

BRUGH!

Yunho rupanya ingin muntah, karena tadi tidak kuat. Dia lalu terhuyung kedepan, dan Jaejoong sukses menjadi korban muntahannya. Jaejoong yang tak bisa menahan keseimbangan, ikut terjatuh. Dan tak lama dari itu keduanya pingsan.

.

.

.

Tiga orang namja nampak mondar-mandir di depan sebuah pintu di rumah sakit. Mereka Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Tadi saat di backstage mereka mendapatkan kedua hyungnya pingsan dalam keadaan yang benar-benar mengenaskan. Mengenaskan disini ya seperti yang sudah diceritakan tadi.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter tampak keluar, dibarengi Jaejoong dan Yunho yang keluar bersamaan.

"Jae hyung! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya YooSuMin khawatir, karena tadi mereka melihat Jaejoong tertidih Yunho dengan naasnya. Mereka pikir Jaejoong paling parah, bibir bawah Jaejoong saja bengkak dan sedikit sobek.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Tapi sepertinya, bibir hyung itu sangat sakit."

"Hanya sedikit Su-ie kau tenang saja."

Yunho yang menyaksikan ketiga dongsaengnya hanya mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong, memandang mereka penuh amarah, seharusnya dia juga mereka khawatirkan. Ini sungguh tidak adil, batin Yunho murka. Iapun berjalan pergi begitu saja, tanpa berpamitan pada mereka.

"Yunho hyung? Kemana dia?" tanya Junsu yang sadar akan Yunho yang tidak ada diantara mereka

"Tadi dia disini." Lanjut Yoochun

"Aish, gawat! kalian akan mendapat masalah besar. Sesuatu terjadi padanya." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"Masalah besar?"

"Jangan disini, karena ini masalah pribadi. Lebih baik kita cari Yunho dulu baru nanti aku ceritakan masalahnya, aku takut hal buruk terjadi padanya sekarang."Jelas Jaejoong khawatir

"Hyung lebih baik kau ganti baju dulu sana, aku membawakan baju untukmu. Bajumu bau muntahan, tidak enak." Cletuk Changmin

"Ah kau benar magnae. Mana bajunya sini…"

Jaejoong berganti baju sekitar sepuluh menit di toilet Rumah sakit. Kemudian mereka berpencar untuk mencari Yunho. Jaejoong ke Dorm, Changmin ke Dorm Suju, tepatnya kekamar Heechul, siapa tahu Yunho sedang curhat pada sahabatnya. Junsu ke tempat yang selalu dikunjungi Yunho, sementara Yoochun menelpon ke keluarga Yunho. Namun, tak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukan Yunho, kemana sebenarnya Leadershi pergi?

Malam pun menjelang, dan akhirnya mereka berkumpul di Dorm. Tampak garis-garis lelah dari wajah keempatnya, karena memang sejak dari acara tadi mereka tidak mendapatkan istirahat.

"Kemana perginya Yunho hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya sih, Jae hyung? Dia benar-benar aneh belakangan ini."

"Sebenarnya dia..."

Jaejoong mulai bercerita, dan trio YooSuMin dengan serius mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong

.

_Flashback_

Dua orang namja terbaring tak sadarkan diri diruang perawatan Rumah Sakit. Tak lama kemudian salah seorang diantaranya terbangun

"Ugh! Dimana aku? Awh! Bibirku…"

"Jaejoong-ssi anda sudah siuman? Syukurlah… anda sedang di Rumah Sakit sekarang ini." Jelas seorang dokter wanita yang menghampirinya

"MWO? A-aku aku kenapa?"

"Tadi ketiga rekan anda Yoochun-ssi, Junsu-ssi dan Changmin-ssi membawa anda dan Yunho-ssi kemari, lapornya kalian tidak sadarkan diri sudah hampir dua jam." Jelasnya dengan menyebutkan nama mereka dengan lancar, sepertinya dokter ini tahu benar DB5K, ya siapa yang tak kenal pada Boyband group yang fenomenal di Korea Selatan ini "Tapi tenang saja, anda tidak apa-apa." lanjutnya

"Terus Yunho? Dimana dia? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mimik muka yang sangat khawatir, karena teringat tadi sebelum pingsan keadaan Yunho yang sudah memburuk.

"Dia masih belum sadar, tapi tenang dia juga tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..." Dokter wanita itu menggantung ucapannya

"Hanya saja?"

"Untuk lebih jelasnya kita tunggu Yunho-ssi siuman terlebih dahulu."

"Emm… Boleh anda memberitahuku sekarang dokter? Jika Yunho sudah sadar, saya takut kabar ini buruk dan Yunho akan terpukul. Anda juga tidak ingin bukan, pasien yang anda tangani malah semakin parah. Dan aku lebih tahu akan Yunho," Pinta Jaejoong pada dokter itu

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu anda. Karena kabar ini juga menyangkut…" Dokter itu kembali menggantung kalimatnya kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik "Masa depannya." Lanjutnya yang sontak membuat mata Jaejoong yang relative besar semakin besar saja.

"Masa depan!" pekik Jaejoong. Ia lalu sedikit berpikir tentang apa yang dimaksud 'masa depan' itu. Dan Jaejoong langsung melirik ke bawah tepat ke 'itunya, ekspresinya saat itu benar-benar innocent akut.

"Jangan shock begitu, bukan masa depan yang 'itu yang saya maksud. Kalau anda ingin tahu lebih lagi, mari ikut denganku." Dokter itu membuyarkan pikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap diotak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu "Ne..."

Jaejoong menurut pasrah dan mengikuti Dokter itu, saat ini dia duduk berhadapan dengan Dokter, dan Yunho yang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Kau lihat, ada gumpalan kecil disekitar sini..." Dokter itu menunjukkan Jaejoong pada sebuah alat seperti monitor, sebari menggerakkan sebuah alat lain di daerah sekitar perut Yunho yang sudah di beri gel khusus.

"Ap-Apa itu tumor?" celetuk Jaejoong innocent

Dokter itu tersenyum maklum melihat ke-innocent-an Jaejoong yang luar biasa itu, "Bukan… Jika ini tumor, mungkin Yunho sudah tidak hidup lagi di dunia ini." Jelas Dokter itu, tapi Jaejoong yang entah pada hari itu terkena syndrome 'oon/Plakk/ tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan dokter itu.

"Ini sesuatu yang hidup Jaejoong-ssi…" Jelas Dokter itu lagi dengan sabar, membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnnya.

"Sesuatu yang hidup? Apa itu? Ah… katakan langsung saja dok, itu apa. Sungguh, otakku tidak bisa diajak bermain teka-teki sekarang."

"Janin."

"Janin? Apa lagi itu… Eh? MWO?!" Jaejoong membelalakan mata besarnya untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tidak salah dengar kan? "Bagaimana bisa itu janin, dok?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada layar monitor USG

"Anda tidak percaya, kan? awalnya saya juga begitu. Tapi bukti ini sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa didalam perut Yunho-ssi ada janin, yang berarti dia tengah mengandung. Tapi saya belum bisa memastikan dengan jelas sudah berapa minggu usia pasti janin ini. Tapi kalau diperkirakan usianya mungkin kurang lebih delapan minggu."

"Delapan minggu, berarti dua bulan? Apa mungkin? Ya tuhan, ini bencana!"

"Jaejoong-ssi gwenchana."

"Ne dokter, gwenchanayo."

_._

_Flashback end_

_._

"Jadi apa maksud ceritamu itu hyung? Aku tak mengerti, sungguh." Tanya Junsu diikuti dengan anggukan Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Yak! Kukira kalian mengerti dengan ceritaku, kalau begini jadinya aku ceritakan intinya. Baiklah, Yunho… dia..." Jaejoong kemudian tertunduk dan meremas celananya "Dia sedang hamil… anakku, usianya sudah dua bulan."

"MWO?! HAMIL? ANAKMU?"

"Aduh sepertinya kepalaku tertimpa bola Yoochunie hyung, lihatlah ada mereka yang tengah berpendar dikepalaku." Ucap Junsu seraya memegangi kepalanya, mendramatisir keadaan.

"Aku berbeda Junsu-ie, apa kita sedang menaiki Roller Coster?"

"Yak kalian! Ini tidak sedang main-main!" Changmin menatap Yoochun dan Junsu horor. Membuat keduanya langsung terdiam "Jadi benar? Yunho hyung Ha-mil anakmu, hyung?" Jaejoong mengangguki ucapan Changmin dengan wajah menderita

"Hmm, kok kedengarannya tidak masuk di akal ya… Kenapa bukan kau? Biasanya kan di Fanfic-fanfic itu, kau yang hamil kan, hyung?" lanjut Changmin begitu polos, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan –dasar magnae! Kau sama saja dengan Yoosu- oleh Jaejoong

"Changmin! sekarang kau yang harusnya serius! Yunho benar-benar sedang hamil. Dan aku ini bukan sedang menceritakan Fanfic Yunjae M-preg!" Jaejoong sedikit geram dengan Dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang mendadak Babo begini, bukankah kau juga babo Jae-ya?/dihajar si cantik/

"Mianhae hyung. Aku hanya berpendapat saja. Karena biasanya memang begitu kan?"

"Aku masih tak percaya hyung, benar kata Changmin it's very impossible… kenapa kau seyakin itu, Yunho hyung hamil olehmu? itu berarti kalian pernah melakukan 'itu?" kini Yoochun bertanya dengan nada serius

"Kau mengira Yunho hamil oleh orang lain? Jika benar? Katakan siapa namja lain yang menghamilinya. Yunho itu seme."

"Aku tidak tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, karena malam itu benar-benar tidak sengaja, awalnya Yunho yang akan melakukannya padaku. Tapi dia waktu itu sedang sakit, dan bodohnya aku malah berganti posisi untuk merasukinya."

" Tahu seme, kenapa kau malah merasukinya hyung? Terus, kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Tentu saja, diperutnya ada anakku. Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana nanti aku memberitahukan padanya dan juga keluarganya," Jaejoong mengacak rambut dengan frustasi

"Jadi Yunho hyung belum mengetahui dirinya hamil?"

"Molla, sepertinya dia tidak mengatahuinya. Karena saat itu Yunho belum sadar."

"Tenang saja hyung, kita disini akan membantumu menghadapi semuanya. Sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Yunho hyung terlebih dahulu. Semangat!"ujar Changmin bijak seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong agar sedikit tenang.

"Kau benar, ya sudah kalian pergi istirahat, karena besok kita akan mencari Yunho lagi."

.

-Di suatu tempat-

.

"Sudahlah Yunho oppa, kau jangan cengeng begitu... aku malu ditatapi orang-orang disini. Jika aku tahu kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu menangis, lebih baik tadi aku menolaknya. Huh sebal!" seorang yeoja tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal pada Oppanya yang tengah menangis.

"Jihye, aku sangat sebal pada mereka. Kemarin aku pingsan, mereka sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkanku. Yang ada si Kim bodoh itu yang mereka perhatikan." Adu Yunho pada Jihye yang ternyata adiknya itu.

"Oh, wahahaha. Jadi itu sebabnya kau menangis dan memanggilku? Yak! Oppa sejak kapan kau seperti wanita begini, aku juga tidak cengeng begitu saat pacarku memutuskanku." Cibir Jihye seraya tertawa terbahak

"Jihye, oppa serius."

"Aku juga serius, jika kau menceritakan ini pada Eomma maupun Appa mereka akan sama sepertiku. Paling tanggapan mereka tidak jauh dariku. Lalu semalam kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku ke hotel." Ucap Yunho ketus dan seadanya

"Sudahlah, kau pulang sana ke Dorm. Kau nanti dicari semua orang, bahkan seluruh dunia jika kau kabur begini. Memangnya sekarang tidak ada jadwal DB5K? jika kau tidak ada bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang! Dan DB5K tidak ada jadwal untuk seminggu kedepan."

"Baguslah, tapi kau harus tetap pulang, oppa. Ayo pulang sana! Atau aku telpon Jaejoong oppa untuk menjemputmu kesini." Ancam Jihye dengan mengacungkan ponselnya

"Andwae, baiklah. Aku benci orang itu, aku pulang. Bye..."

"Dasar! Mengapa aku terlahir sebagai adiknya. Jika sudah begini aku lebih mirip jadi kakaknya. Eh tunggu, barusan Yunho Oppa bilang benci Jaejoong oppa? Ahh, sejak kapan? Ini aneh."

.

-Dorm DB5K-

.

"Gomawo, maafkan aku sudah mengganggu waktumu, jika ada Yunho kesana tolong hubungi aku ya?"

"**Baiklah Jae, kau tenang saja."**

**.**

Pik

.

"Bagaimana katanya hyung?" tanya Yoochun

"Tidak ada."

"Hunho hyungh haunyah apuah, hudah berani tak hulang hemalaman." Sahut Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan "Lihatlah nanti huga dia pulang, Nyam~"

"Seharusnya kau khawatir, sekarang situasinya berbeda Changminie, dia itu tengah mengandung." Junsu menimpali

"Arra..." ucap Changmin seraya berlalu ke dapur

.

TING... TONG

.

"Yunho hyung!" teriak YooSu

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya!" Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya "Yunho-ah? Kau dari mana saja? Apa tidak terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir dan langsung memeluk namja dihadapannya yang memang diketahui adalah Yunho

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau memelukku? Lepaskan, aku ingin masuk!" Marah Yunho dan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia begitu marah aku peluk? Aku kan khawatir padanya. Orang hamil memang susah dimengerti rupanya." Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho yang langsung menghambur pada YooSu

"Hyung! Kau pulang?"

"Kau dari mana saja, eoh?" kedua pertanyaan ini meluncur dari Yoochun dan Junsu, yang ditanya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum 'nafsu #apaan!

"Kalian tidak ingin aku pulang?!" sentak Yunho sambil cemberut

"Yun, mana mungkin aku tak menginginkanmu, ah maksudku kami semua tak menginginkanmu. Kau tahu, kami seharian kemarin mencarimu, kau kan Leader kami, benar tidak Chunie? Su-ie?" Tanya Jaejoong, yang dia tanya mengengguk pasti. Tiba-tiba saja Changmin berlari dari dapur menghambur kepelukan Yunho.

"Yak! Yunho hyung, kau sudah pulang? Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa Adik..."

"Uhuk… Changmin-ah sesak sekali. Lepaskan pelukanmu babo!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya! Changmin!" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Changmin dari Yunho

"Appa cemburu tuh Min," Junsu melempar bantal Sofa tepat di wajah tampan si magnae

"Appa? Siapa yang cemburu pada siapa?" tanya Yunho heran

"Oh kami lupa, sekarang posisi Appa dan Eomma kan berbalik. Changmin-ah, jelaskan pada Eommamu yang baru..." suruh Yoochun dibarengi senyuman aneh

"Begini Yunho hyu... eh salah, maksudku Yunnie Eomma, kau ini…"

"NE? Kau memanggilku apa?!" Yunho menggebrak meja, membuat Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu mengkeret di posisi masing-masing

"Eomma." Dengan polosnya Changmin menjawab "Buktinya kau sedang mengandung seorang adik untukku, bukan? Dan Appanya adalah Jaejoong Appa." lanjut Changmin dengan nada bicara yang dibuat sepolos mungkin seraya mengelus perut Yunho yang sudah tidak berotot seperti dulu dan terlihat sedikit buncit. Tahu kan di dalemnya ada apaan.

"MWO! kau gila? Darimana kau bisa mengatakan hal gila semacam itu, Minnie-ah?"

"Jae Appa sih yang mengatakannya padaku, eh maksudku pada kami... benar kan Appa?"

"Jae? Jaejoong? KIM JAEJOONG?!"

"Ah, aku sepertinya harus pergi..." Jaejoong melesat pergi, yang selanjutnya langsung dikejar oleh Yunho dengan amarah yang meluap-luap

"Hati-hati dengan perutmu hyung, kau bisa keguguran jika kau lari-lari begitu." Pekik Junsu. Karena dia melihat Yunho mengejar Jaejoong dengan berlari

.

Setelah berputar-putar mengejar Jaejoong yang tidak dapat dikejarnya, Yunho akhirnya kelelahan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya. Apa benar kata Changmin kalau ia tengah hamil? Hamil anak Jaejoong pula. Tidak dapat dipercaya, bukan?

"Sudahlah jangan memaksakan diri Yun, kau pasti capek. Ingat didalam perutmu ada anak kita."

"Ya! Kau berani berkata seperti itu kusumpal mulutmu dengan ini." Yunho melepaskan sepatunya dan hendak melempar namun "Ugh! Huu~" Yunho menutup mulutnya karena dia merasa sesuatu bergejolak di perutnya. Dan langsung memberi perasaan mual. Setelah kemudian ia berlari terseok-seok menuju wastafel. JaeYooSuMin yang masih bengong menantap bergantian dan melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Morning Sick!" keempatnya beseru. Sepertinya adegan-adegan fanfiction pregnant sudah melekat di otak keempat manusia itu.

"Aha~ Yunho-ah!" Jaejoong menyusul Yunho yang terlihat sedang susah payah mengeluarkan isi perutnya "Apa kau baik-baik saja Yun-ah?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan memijit-mijit tengkuk Yunho

"Urgh~ kelihatannya bagaimana? Ourgh! Ourgh!" Jawab Yunho di sela penderitaannya(?)

"Kau harus sabar Yun, dari fanfic-fanfic yang sering kubaca. Keadaan seperti ini tidak akan lama."

"Fanfic? Yak babo kita sedang hidup di dunia nyata! Ourgh~ dan aku tidak sedang hamil, Kim Jaejoong! Ourgh! Uhuk… Uhuk!" kekeh Yunho

"Ya sudah terserah dirimu saja, apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengusap bibir Yunho dengan tissue sementara peluh yang meluncur di dahi Yunho ia usap dengan lengan Sweaternya

"Jorok sekali, sweatermu bau Jae! Bukannya membuatku baikan, kau malah membuatku serasa ingin mati!" Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang Sweetdrop dengan kata-katanya. Ingat Kim Jaejoong orang hamil bagaimana.

Merasa ucapan Yunho tidak benar, Jaejoong mengendus bajunya "Harum kok…"

"Eu.. kyang kyang kyang~"

"Hahahaha..."

"Aduh perutku sakit melihatnya."

Trio YooSuMin yang menyaksikan adegan memalukan tadi tertawa puas melihat Couple yang satu ini. Yunjae, ah bukan sekarang sebutannya JaeHo. Yah, JaeHo bukannya diakui ini malah situasinya makin membahayakan.

"Aish, Yun-ah! Tunggu aku..." Jaejoong memilih mengejar Yunho saja kekamarnya.

"Hati-hati Jae Appa, makannya punya baju laundry yang bersih." Teriak Changmin puas

"Tidak ada makanan enak untukmu malam ini Changmin!" Jaejoong balas berteriak dari arah jauh

"Andwae Appa, aku tidak rela~"

.

xoxoxoxJaeHoxoxoxox

.

Pukul 14.45 waktu setempat, keadaan hening tak ada suara orang ribut ataupun bicara seperti keributan pagi tadi, yang terdengar hanya hentakan jam, dan deru nafas yang terdengar beda-beda serta suara aneh lainnya.

"Ini hasilnya Jung Yunho-ssi." Seorang dokter menyerahkan amplop putih sedikit besar dengan tulisan nama sebuah Rumah Sakit diatas amplop itu, dokter itu adalah dokter yang sama dari rumah sakit tempo hari "Selamat ya," ujarnya

"Selamat untuk apa, eoh? Sudah kau pulang sana, pulang!" Usir Yunho pada dokter yang baru saja duduk lima menit yang lalu itu.

"Hyung, kau tidak sopan sekali. Biarkan dulu dia disini, maafkan ketidaksopanan hyungku Dokter Ahn." Ucap Junsu pada Dokter itu

"Tidak apa saya mengerti, lagipula saya tidak bisa berlama-lama. Baiklah saya mohon pamit." Ujar Dokter perempuan yang bermarga Ahn itu seraya membungkuk dan tersenyum dengan ramahnya

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya Dokter." Ujar Jaejoong seraya mengantarkan dokter itu sampai pintu, dan tak lama kemudian ia bergabung kembali.

"Hyung cepat buka hasilnya, aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya." Changmin merengek disamping Yunho

"Sebentar, aku yakin dugaan kalian pasti salah besar."

.

Sreeet

.

"Dengarkan oleh kalian secara baik-baik..." ucap Yunho dengan menekan beberapa kata yang diucapkannya seraya membuka suratnya "Ekhem! Nama : Jung Yunho, Umur : 26 tahun... dinyatakan Ha... Mwo! Hamil? Apa ini?!" Yunho mengucek ngucek matanya berharap tulisan yang tertera dikertas yang dibacanya itu hanya ilusi dan salah baca.

.

TBC

.

Balas review :

Galang weshard Leeray : Terimakasih sudah membaca . Ini sudah aku lanjutkan. Terus, terimakasih koreksinya.

Himawari Ezuki : :D

Kuroi Katana : ini sudah dilanjut, makasih sudah membaca.

Lady Ze : biar appa juga ngeasain gimana jadi Umma.

: ini sudah update

dianes : kekeke kalau dibuat romantis kesannya datar banget. Biar posisi Yunjae aja yang romantis-romantisan, Jaeho mah gak kenal kata romantis(?) *padahaliinisamaaja  
Yun shock diakhir chapter bisa jadi … makasih udah baca, ini udah update ya…

sissy : . Makasih udah baca ya.

jae sekundes : ini udah dilanjutkan… baca lagi ya

keytakaoru : Diakhir ketahuan kok, ntar dia nyebutin unamenya di akhir ff.  
FFnya bukan ya, baca aja sampai akhir ne?*maksa*  
Sebenernya aku juga hampir gila, tapi demi jejeumma hajar(?) aja.  
makasih udah dibaca, ini lanjutannya

.

Bersedia review yang ini?


	4. Chapter 4

Previous :

"Dengarkan oleh kalian secara baik-baik..." ucap Yunho dengan menekan beberapa kata yang diucapkannya seraya membuka suratnya "Ekhem! Nama : Jung Yunho, Umur : 26 tahun... dinyatakan Ha... Mwo! Hamil? Apa ini?!" Yunho mengucek ngucek matanya berharap tulisan yang tertera dikertas yang dibacanya itu hanya ilusi dan salah baca.

.

-Next-

.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini salah!" Teriak Yunho kemudian. Ia kalap, menginjak-injak surat itu dengan brutal. Namun bersamaan dengan itu mereka melihat kertas lain bersama kertas yang diinjak. Changmin menghentikan pergerakan Yunho dan memungut 'kertas itu. Sebuah foto hasil USG?

"Omo!" Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat gambar yang terpampang disana. Meski tidak terlalu jelas dan sempurna tapi itu sudah berwujud. "Inikan gambar bayi di dalam perutmu hyung. Kau tega tidak mau mengakuinya? dia begitu kecil dan rapuh untuk tidak diakui orangtuanya. Hiks…"

"Iya hyung… hiks… kau sungguh tega~ hweee" ini suara Junsu, namja imut itu sudah menangis saja. Jaejoong dan Yoochun menatap Yunho, membuatnya terpojok dan matanya ikut berkaca-kaca

"Tapi aku dan Jaejoong hanya melakukannya sekali dan itu tidak mungk-…"

"Aish! Kau tidak lihat ini apa? Bukti sudah begitu jelas. Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin lagi, eoh?" Yoochun berdiri, menarik Yunho untuk duduk disebelah Jaejoong

"Duduklah yang tenang, pegang tangan Jaejoong hyung, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu." Perintahnya kemudian, Yunho menurut saja sementara Jaejoong diam-diam tersenyum

"Baiklah kita mulai saja. Dengan ini, aku Park Yoochun member tertua diantara YooSuMin. Hari ini meresmikan hubungan kalian sebagai sepasang... sepasang apa Changmin-ah Junsu-ah?"

"Suami-istri lah hyung!" ucap Changmin sewot

"Ne, suami istri. Bagaimana rekan-rekan saksi?"

"Ne, sudah resmi." Ucap Changmin dan Junsu begitu mantap

"Eh? Maksudnya?" sela Yunho, tapi Jaejoong mengeratkan tangannya dengan kencang dan memberi tatapan 'jangan dulu bicara, ini belum selesai'

"Dan mau tidak mau, kalian harus saling menyayangi layaknya pasangan suami dan istri. Kau Kim Jaejoong hyung, aku nobatkan kau menjadi Seme, Appa dan suami. Jung Yunho hyung, menjadi Uke, Eomma dan istri..."

"MWO!" Yunho membelalakkan matanya

Ngek, JaeHo resmi juga akhirnya. Yunho cengo, sementara Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan peresmian aneh bin ajaib ini. Selamat ya JaeHo! Tapi, bukan berarti Yunjae sudah tidak berlaku, masih kok... kita saksikan tiga bulan setelah kehamilan Yunho Eomma.

.

Tiga bulan selanjutnya...

.

Kehamilan Yunho sudah menginjak bulan kelima, dia sudah harus cuti dari semua kegiatan menggila dari DB5K. Perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar juga tidak mungkin bisa untuk diakali lagi supaya tidak terlihat.

Yah, selama ini dunia belum tahu dia hamil termasuk orangtuanya sendiri. Jadi, hanya member dan dokter pribadinya yang tahu. Yunho belum siap dengan semua resikonya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan bayi kami dokter Ahn?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dokter Ahn, dokter pribadinya Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Jae. Bayi kalian tumbuh dengan normal. Gizinya tercukupi. Ah, ne Yunho-ah apa kau masih merasakan mual?" Tanya Dokter itu pada Yunho yang kini tengah mengunyah biskuit.

"Tidak…" Jawab Yunho tak acuh

"Bagusla-…"

"Mualnya pindah padaku dokter Ahn." Jaejoong menyela ucapan Dokter Ahn

"Eh? Berpindah?"

"Ne, sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Aku mengira aku juga hamil, tapi ternyata bukan setelah aku membaca buku kehamilan. Hehe…"

"Mungkin itu karena kau terlalu senang akan menjadi seorang ayah. Kejadian seperti itu sudah terbiasa dikalangan suami. Heem… Bagaimana bisa kau mengira dirimu hamil juga Jae-ah?"

"Itu…"

"EHEM! Kau kemari untuk memeriksa kehamilanku Dokter Ahn bukan mendengarkan curhat. Kau sudah selesai kan? kau bisa pulang sekarang, aku ingin tidur. " Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya. Rupanya Moodswing nya sedang kambuh.

"Oh, kalau begitu ini vitaminnya. Aku pamit dulu ya. istirahatlah yang cukup Yun. Aku pergi dulu, Jae. Sampai jumpa lagi." Pamit Dokter Ahn beranjak dari kamar Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Yunho yang begini sejak hamil.

Jaejoong menggeser duduknya, memijit kaki Yunho yang sedikit membengkak. Ya, Yunho sering mengeluh kakinya pegal dan Jaejoong dengan setia memijitnya, walaupun sekarang namja yang tengah berbadan dua itu tidak memintanya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu judes pada Dokter Ahn. Dia sudah begitu baik pada kita. Tidak baik untuk yang sedang hamil."

"Hmm…"

"Anak kita nantinya akan seperti apa ya Yun."

"Hmm…"

"Kenapa…"

"Boo~ kau berisik! Sudah, berhenti memijit kakiku."

"Y-yea… ya sudah aku memasak dulu, ne. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin pasti sebentar lagi pulang." Ujar Jaejoong berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Kajima~ aku tidak jadi tidur, aku mau keluar. Gendong aku sampai sofa~" Pinta Yunho begitu manja, sungguh terdengar menggelikan. Tapi bagi telinga Jaejoong, itu sangat manis… Moodnya berubah lagi, eoh?

"Baiklah… eh Mwo! Gendong sampai sofa?" Jaejoong mengingat kejadian malam 'naasnya yang menggendong Yunho. Waktu itu saja ia kebaratan mengangkat Yunho, sekarang bagaimana ceritanya, Yunho kan tubuhnya sudah lebih gemuk. Itu tidak jadi masalah, sekarang bagaimana caranya Jaejoong menggendong Yunho. Gendong dengan punggungnya? Yunho kan sedang hamil dan perutnya sudah terlihat. Bagaimana jika tergencet(?), lima bulan kan masih terbilang rawan.

Kau harus bagaimana Jaejoong?

"Emmh, aduh tanganku pegal Yunnie, turun sendiri saja ya, tidak usah di gendong."

"Kim Jaejoong! Gendong atau aku akan…"

"Ya ya ya, baiklah! Sedikit-sedikit marah, terus manis sekarang mulai mengancam. Jika saja kau tidak sedang hamil, habis kau!" umpat Jaejoong

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ah tidak ada, Yunnie… Ayo."

Jaejoong akhirnya pasrah saja, ia tampak kesusahan membawa beban yang digendongnya ala Bridal style itu. Jung Yunho, oh bukan! Kim Yunho(?) istrinya yang belum resmi secara dunia(?) itulah bebannya. Yang di gendong asik-asik saja, nah untuk si penggendong yang nyawanya sudah keluar masuk itu bagai semut memanggul gajah. Untuk membayangkannya, silahkan saja bayangkan sendiri, author juga gak bisa bayangin#Gubrak

"Cepat jalannya… Lelet sekali sih?" Ketus Yunho

"I-iya B-babybearh."

"Apa yang kau bilang?! Babybear = Bayi beruang, sialan kau, turunkan aku!" Yunho sedikit berontak dalam gendongan Jaejoong

"Ah aku salah, maksudku Yunniebear, jangan marah begitu aku hanya bercanda… lagi pula sofa sebentar lagi." Jaejoong tidak mau Yunnienya marah lagi dan pengorbanannya itu akan sia-sia "HUAAA... sampai juga akhirnya. Sudah ya Yun, aku kedapur. Ingin membuat masakan."

"Nyalakan dulu Tvnya."

"Baiklah, kau ingin menonton acara apa?"

"Aku ingin lihat Film Kartun,"

"Kartun? Sejak kapan?" Jaejoong memindahkan chanelnya ke chanel yang menayangkan Film Kartun

"Ya! Ganti Boo~ itu aku sudah melihatnya. Aku tidak suka dengan film yang di rerun. Sekarang aku ingin lihat drama, pindahkan." Protes Yunho yang dibalas desahan pasrah dari Jaejoong. Sabarlah Jae.

"Oke..."

"Ya! Itu Go Ahra bukan? Pindahkan! Pindahkan!"

"Kenapa dengan Go Ahra memangnya? Baiklah, Yunnie sekarang mau nonton apa?" Dengan hati yang masih sabar, Jaejoong menuruti kemauan istrinya, walau dalam hati terdalamnya ia ingin sekali melempar muka Yunho dengan remote control yang dipegangnya.

"Emm, Musik saja..." tak sampai satu menit "Ya!"

"Apalagi, eoh? Kau ingin bilang, ini musiknya sudah kudengar dan ada seseorang yang kau benci disana! Sudah pindahkan sendiri chanelnya! Jadi manusia kau sangat merepotkan sekali, huh!" Jaejoong sudah naik pitam dengan kelakuan manja –istrinya- yang benar-benar sudah kelewat batas ini, dan ia meninggalkan Yunho dengan bibir yang mengerucut bulat. Prilaku Yunho yang sekarang begitu terlihat lucu apalagi dengan pipi gembilnya yang terbentuk sejak dia hamil

"Ish! Suami macam apa kau!"

.

KRING ... KRING ... KRING...

.

"Yeoboseo! Yunho disini, kau siapa? Kalau ada urusan bilang saja sekarang, kalau tidak tutup segera…"

"**Yunho oppa****!**** Kami ada didepan Dorm, tolong buka pintunya ya."** Perintah sebuah suara disebrang telpon

"Kami? Siapa ya?" tanya Yunho sambil meniup-niup jarinya

"**Adik cantikmu, Eomma dan juga Appa."**

"MWO!"

"**Kau kenapa? Cepat bukakan."**

"Tunggu!"

.

Pik

.

"Boojae!... BoojaeJoongie-ya!" panggil Yunho "Yak, apakah kau tidak mendengarku? Kim JaeJoong!"

"Ne, ne ne... apa lagi. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Yun?" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang memanggilnya, apron yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya serta spatula yang dipegangnya menunjukkan ia sudah mulai memasak

"Gawat! Gawat!"

"Apa yang gawat, ceritakanlah cepat... kau mau masakanku gosong?"

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak memikirkan masakan dulu, keluargaku kemari, mereka sudah ada di depan... bagaimana ini, bagaimana menyembunyikan perutku. A-aku tak ingin mereka tahu mendadak seperti ini." ujar Yunho benar-benar gugup dan ketakutan

"Hah! Eomma dan Aboji?! Aish mengapa mereka tidak bilang sebelumnya? Ya sudah tunggu disini dan tenang jangan panik. Aku akan bertindak cepat…" Jaejoong pergi ke dapur mematikan dahulu kompor setelah itu bergegas menuju kamar Yunho yang juga kamarnya sejak peresmian itu.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong, pikirannya terlalu sempit untuk membuat rencana yang hebat, diambilnya selimut, mantel dengan beberapa jaket yang tebal. Dia keluar dan memberikan pakaian itu pada Yunho.

"Pakailah ini dan berbaringlah seperti orang sakit, sementara aku akan membukakan pintu untuk keluargamu."

"Boo, apa ini? kau gila! Ini sedang musim panas, kau mau aku mati kepanasan gara-gara memakai semua ini?"

"Pakai sajalah tidak ada waktu, kau mau perutmu itu ketahuan? Kau bilang kau tak mau mereka tahu sekarang, bukan?"

"Iya... Ini semua gara-garamu juga, Huh! Yasudah..."

.

Tak lama kemudian...

.

"Jaejoong, kemana Yunho? Mengapa bukan dia yang membukakan?" tanya Mrs. Jung heran seraya masuk kedalam Dorm, matanya begerak mencari sosok anaknya.

"Dia ada diruang Tv Eomm, ah maksudku ahjumma." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup

"Dasar anak itu, bukannya tadi aku suruh dia yang membukakan? Biar aku menghukumnya."

"Yeobo, jangan terburu-buru begitu. Mungkin Yunho sedang tanggung, jadi biarkanlah." Mr. Jung memberi perhatian pada istrinya

Keempatnya mulai menghampiri dimana Yunho berada, Jaejoong mulai panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Eomma! Appa! Lihatlah kenapa Oppa." Jihye berseru, saat mendapati Yunho terbaring di sofa dengan tubuh yang dilapisi berbagai kain penghangat

"Ada apa? OMO! Yunho-ah! Jaejoong-ah, Kenapa anakku?" tanya Mrs. Jung panik

"Dia sedang demam tinggi ahjumma. Sejak semalam…" Jawab Jaejoong ragu, jemarinya bergerak gelisah

"Ya! Kalian kenapa begitu bodoh, jika demam jangan menyelimutinya setebal ini." Mrs. Jung hendak membuka mantel dan jaket tebal yang menutupi tubuh anaknya.

"Andwae, ahjumma! Dia juga kedinginan, jangan dibuka."

"Kau ini Jae, aku ibunya. Aku lebih berpengalaman mengurus Yunho dari bayi, jadi diamlah dan ikuti saranku."

"Ini pasti ketahuan." Gumam Jaejoong tak terdengar

Jaejoong menutup rapat matanya dan bersandar di tembok terdekat, dia pasrah dengan keadaan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sementara diposisi Yunho juga sama pasrahnya, pada Eommanya yang kini akan membuka mantel dan semua jaket yang menutupinya. Ia sungguh belum siap ketahuan.

"Demammu tidak akan turun-turun jika begini caranya, Yun..."

"Kami pulang~" teriak seseorang bersuara lumba-lumba, dan menghentikan kegiatan Mrs. Jung

"Eh ada Keluarga Yunho hyung? Siang ahjumma, ahjussi, dan Jihye-ah." Salam Changmin seraya membungkuk "Kalian kapan kemari?"

"Baru saja datang, kami kesini hanya ingin mengunjungi kalian. Dan memberikan masakan kesukaan Yunho. Karena aku dengar kalian sedang libur kan?" tanya Mr. Jung

"Benar Ahjussi." jawab Junsu

"Changmin-ah, Junsu-ah, Yoochun-ah! Kalian cepat mandi dulu sana! ppali!" Jaejoong menyuruh YooSuMin pergi, takut keadaan yang hampir kacau semakin kacau dengan mulut mereka yang bisa saja bocor, karena tidak sama sekali diberi tahu.

"Yah hyung sebentar dulu, kami capek sudah berkeliling kesana-kemari. Mencari makanan Indonesia itu tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan. Kau sih Yunho hyung mengidam yang aneh-aneh saja."

.

DOR!

Selamat, kalian akan mendapatkan kejutan sebentar lagi...

Hening sejenak...

.

"MENGIDAM?!" Orangtua Yunho dan JiHye memekik kaget, sepertinya kata 'mengidam cukup jelas di telinga mereka

"Tamat riwayat kita Yun..." Jaejoong lemas dan merosot ke lantai,

"Babo! Junchan aish... kenapa kau keceplosan?" Yoochun menginjak kaki Junsu karena kata-katanya tadi. Ya Junsu keceplosan.

"Aarrgh hyung! kenapa kau menginjakku?! Sakit tau!" teriak Junsu pada Yoochun. Belum mengerti eoh?

"Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau ini..." Yoochun menjelaskan sambil berbisik

"Haaa aku mengatakan sesuatu ya hyung? Tentang mengidam itu ya? Ya tuhan ini salahku." Junsu merutuki dirinya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke sofa

"Hei kalian! apa yang Junsu tadi ucapkan? Mengidam? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Mr. Jung

"Tidak ada, ahjussi. Tadi... Tadi... Junsu hyung salah bicara, iyakan Junsu hyung kau salah bicara?" Changmin menjawab dengan sedikit mencubit lengan Junsu

"Aaa… I-iya benar ahjumma... ahjussi..."  
.

YooSuMin berusaha menjelaskan, agar kehamilan Yunho tidak ketahuan. Namun, kegugupan mereka bukan membaikkan keadaan. Tapi malah memperburuk keadaan. Mr dan Mrs. Jung tidak mengerti apa yang mereka jelaskan. Sementara Jaejoong yang sudah tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan hanya menyaksikan saja dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Pasrah lebih tepatnya.

.

"Mengidam berarti hamil appa, eomma!" tiba-tiba Jihye menginterupsi

"Kau bilang hamil, Jihye?" tukas Mrs. Jung "Hah, hamil?! Oppa kamu itu Namja Jihye... bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Yah aku hanya menebak sebuah kemungkinan Eomma, apa lagi hubungannya coba 'mengidam' pasti dengan hamil bukan? Masa iya Yunho oppa lagi mengidam, dia sedang sakit Jantung. Tidak bukan?"

"Tapi dia kan namja." Ucap Mrs. Jung lemah dan hampir limbung

"Sudah, aku pusing jadinya. Ya! Jung Yunho, bangun kau!" Mr. Jung tak segan menarik tangan Yunho, tak peduli anaknya itu kesakitan dan yang katanya sedang demam itu.

"Aarghh... Pelan-pelan Aboji, jangan menarikku seperti itu. Tanganku sakit," Teriak Yunho memprotes tindakan Ayahnya "Ups!"

Semua barang yang menyelimuti Yunho itu tersibak. Menampilkan tubuh Yunho yang segar bugar, tidak demam sama sekali. Bukan hanya itu, yang membuat terkejut adalah perutnya yang sudah terlihat lumayan buncit itu terekspos, karena Yunho hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang sedikit ketat.

"OMO! Suamiku, katakan mataku ini salah melihat!" Mrs. Jung shock lalu sesaat kemudian terjatuh pingsan

"Eomma!/Yeobo!" Mr. Jung dan Jihye menghampiri Mrs. Jung yang pingsan karena shock.

.

TBC

.

Ah, aku tahu Chapter ini aneh, feelnya gak dapet. Aku sudah edit sedemikian rupa. Tapi begini hasilnya…

.

Balasan Review :

Galang weshard Leeray : Iya, sebenarnya ini tulisan saya setahun yang lalu dan asal nulis aja. Meski sekarang sudah diperbaiki, tapi menurut saya tetep begini. Apakah salah saya menaruh tanda koma sebelum 'dan?  
Entah kenapa pikiran saya susah bikin Yunho bermanja-manja. Maklum ffnya menyimpang dari biasanya.  
Apa yang mencurigakan? Baiklah, nanti kasih tahu saya jika tebakan anda benar :))

Lady Ze : Seriusan lah :))

kuroi katana : Kami juga padamu nak – Yunjae :))

mjjeejje : Ini sudah dilanjut… ne~

keytakaoru : Tenang, kehidupan luar lenyap(?) setelah Yunho ketahuan hamil. Jadi fokus pada cerita saja. Emmh, coba aja liat Jae yang so soan mau jadi seme, tapi nyatanya Yunho ngambek dikit langsung ciut. Maaf ya, sepertinya Jae udah terlanjur menderita. Hehe

: udah update! Baca lagi ne?

Shim shia : Hehe, ini Jaeho Chingu… Endnya tapi gak tahu JaeHo/Yunjae… ini sudah update, baca lagi ne?

dianes : kekeke… aku juga bikin ini syok, kenapa bisa kepikiran ff nista kaya gini. Tapi kalo gak disalurin sayang XD … Ngidamnya sih lumayan menyiksa, tapi next chap kali ya… Jae hamil? Hmmm…

Missjelek : udah update :D

alint2709 : hehehe

nunoel31 : udah dilanjut :D

Jung je seok : Tapi lucu kan ngebayanginnya, Ne~

irengiovanny : sekali-kali lah, biar Yunho ngerasain gimana jadi Uke, hamil pula XD

.

Boleh review yang ini?


	5. Chapter 5

Dorm tampak hening sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan selama itu pula Eommanya Yunho belum sadarkan diri. Yunho tampak terisak dipinggir tempat tidur dengan menggenggam tangan Eommanya, berbeda dengan Jaejoong, ia tampak duduk dan membenamkan kepalanya disudut kamar. Sementara YooSuMin diluar menunggu kemungkinan yang ada.

"Aduh kepalaku~"

"Eomma?! eomma kau sudah sadar? Aboji! Jihye-ah!" teriak Yunho terlampau bahagia karena kesadaran Eommanya kembali. Ia tak memedulikan eommanya yang sedikit meringis karena teriakan tiba-tibanya

"Ada apa? Yeobo! kau sudah sadar?" Mr. Jung tampak berlari menuju istrinya

"Yunho!" Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba mendelik setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, maatanya menatap Yunho tajam tapi sedetik kemudian langsung berkaca-kaca "Hiks… kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, eoh? Apa salahku, apa salahku! Hiks…" Teriaknya kemudian dengan menarik baju Yunho sambil terisak-isak pilu "…Katakan siapa yang berbuat ini padamu, katakan siapa, YUNHO?!"

"Eomma~"

.

PLAK! PLAK!

.

"Aigoo yeobo~ kau tenanglah."

Mr. Jung memeluk istrinya segera, agar tidak semakin ganas menampar anak lelakinya. Yunho hanya tertunduk memegang pipinya yang mulai memerah walaupun tak pelak ia kembali terisak. Ditengah keadaan seperti itu, Jaejoong menghampiri mereka. Ia duduk bersipuh dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Mianhae… Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Yunho Ahjumma. Tolong maafkan aku." akunya

"Kau? Kim Jae… Joong? Jadi anakku begitu karena kau? OMO! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu, Jaejoong-ah" Mrs. Jung tampak memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas berat "Baiklah, Aku tidak mau tahu, besok juga kalian harus menikah!"

"MWO!"

"Tapi Eomma, apa itu tidak terlalu…"

"Turuti kemauanku jika kau masih menginginkanku menjadi ibumu, Jung Yunho!"

.

xoxoxoxJaeHoxoxoxox

.

"Aish susah sekali, kenapa tidak bisa. Ayolah jangan mempersulitku!" Seseorang tampak kesusahan memakai celananya, ya perutnya yang tampak buncit tidak sepadan dengan celana yang dipakainya, sempit di bagian perut. Dulu, kalau ia memakai celana ini tampak kebesaran tapi sekarang kalau itu dipaksakan masuk pasti akan robek.

"Yunho-ah apa yang kau lakukan?!" seorang wanita paruh baya sukses membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum kaku

"Eomma, hehe… ini celanaku, satupun tidak ada yang bisa aku pakai."

"Kau mau pakai ini?"

"Emmh, aku belum sempat membeli tuxedo baru."

"Anhi, maksudku bukan itu. Jangan pakai semua ini, kau mau selama acara pernikahanmu calon cucuku kesakitan?"

"Sungguh? Lalu aku harus memakai apa, Eomma?"

"Eomma membawakan ini untukmu, ayo cepat pakai."

"MWO!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus melirik jam yang berada di atas nakas dekat ia beridiri, pukul 07:30. Berarti tidak lebih dari setengah jam lagi ia akan menyunting Yunho resmi jadi istrinya(?), ia menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca besar miliknya, tampan juga. Namun setelah itu ia berjongkok kemudian berdiri lagi, sepertinya si peran utama kita tengah terserang gugup. Oke Jae, rilekslah kau bukan akan menghadapi sebuah perang, arra?

.

Tok Tok

.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah siap?" sebuah suara menyerunya berbarengan dengan suara ketukan pintu

"N-ne Changmin-a, aku keluar sekarang."

"Sedikit dipercepat hyung, tadi Ahjumma menelponku untuk segera kesana."

"Ne Changmin-a, kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi~ Jaejoong fighting!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah gereja yang sederhana, sebuah pernikahan akan segera di gelar. Pernikahan ini tidak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, tidak ramai hanya ada beberapa orang yang menghadirinya. Seorang namja cantik, tampak berdiri didekat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang akan menikahkannya dengan calon istrinya.

Pintu gereja terbuka, menampakkan dua orang yang berdiri disana, mereka Yunho dan ayahnya yang mengapitnya. Keduanya perlahan mulai berjalan menuju Jaejoong yang menunggu di dekat lelaki paruh baya tadi.

Yunho tersenyum canggung, karena saat ini semua orang yang berada disana menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh –menurutnya. Dia menyesali menuruti eommanya memakai hanbok untuk yeoja. Yah saat ini pakaian yang ia pakai bukanlah tuxedo atau gaun pengantin dan sebagainya, tapi hanbok, hanbok pemirsa. Membuat wajahnya tampak imut menghilangkan ketampanannya, dan perutnya tak terlihat sedang hamil. Lebih baik dia memakai hanbok khusus untuknya saja.

"Kau kenapa, Yunho?"

"Mereka… ah, tidak apa-apa aboji. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Setelah sampai Yunho disambut dengan uluran tangan Jaejoong. Ketika seperti itu entah kenapa Yunho melihat sisi manly dari namja cantik itu. Ia lalu menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong dengan tersenyum hangat.

Kedua insan itu kemudian saling berdampingan, menghadap seorang paruh baya, saling melantangkan janji suci mereka, menyatukan cinta mereka dihadapan semua saksi. Mulai dari hari ini dan seterusnya JaeHo kita sudah benar-benar diresmikan.

.

xoxoxoxJaeHoxoxoxox

.

"Ehem… Yunnie~"

"Nde~ Boojae."

"Bukankah ini malam pertama kita. Ah, ma-maksudku malam pertama kita setelah resmi menikah. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sesuatu. Apa ya? Seperti pengantin baru pada umumnya…" Yunho yang baru saja terlelap membuka matanya kembali, perlahan bangun memosisikan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu loh… Haduh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya. Kita main kuda~"

"Ssst, aku mengerti kok Jae, kau mau itu…"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ternyata Yunho langsung mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Sungguh beruntungnya

.

.

.

"Haaah… ah… Haaah…"

"Kenapa berhenti Boo? Ayo lanjut lagi."

"Hakuh… thidak kuat lagi Yun, Ssungguh!"

"Kau kan baru melakukannya dua puluh menit, aku saja kuat. Ayo lanjut!"

"AARRGH! Sudah-sudah Yunnie, ampun! AARRGH!"

Yunho menjambak rambut dan memukul pantat Jaejoong dengan keras, terlihat dari beberapa helai rambut yang berjatuhan, membuat suaminya langsung menjerit pilu. Penghuni lain yang mendengar jeritan memilukan itu langsung mengetuk pintu kamar JaeHo, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan salah seorang diantara mereka. Yang jelas sih mereka takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho, Jaejoong sih bodo amat. Poor Jae~

"Aish, kenapa sih mereka? Mengganggu saja! Tidak tau apa sebentar lagi klimaks?... Ne, tunggu!... Tetap di posisi itu Boo, baby masih mau kuda-kudaan." Yunho beranjak dari punggung Jaejoong yang sedari tadi di tunggangi seperti kuda, dan membukakkan pintu untuk mereka "Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Yunho santai

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yun? Tidak terjadi sesuatukan pada cucuku?" tanya Eommanya dengan penampilan kusutnya. Satu kancing piama yang terbuka, roll yang tinggal terpasang satu di rambut kusutnya, itupun sedikit lagi akan jatuh.

Yunho tampak mengerjap bingung "Memangnya aku kenapa, Eomma?"

"Tadi siapa yang teriak?" Kini magnae mereka yang berdiri paling ujung ikut melontarkan pertanyaan

"Oh itu Boojae, tadi aku menjambak rambutnya terlalu keras, soalanya kami sedang main kuda-kudaan. Habisnya Boojae tidak semangat, jadinya." Jawab Yunho begitu santai, membuat semua yang berada di ambang pintu melotot… Jadi?

"Oh kalian sedang itu ya… Sudah lanjutkan saja, kami permis-" kini Ayahnya hendak menutup pintu kamar Yunho, wajahnya tampak terlihat memaklumi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak lihat saja? seru loh. Kalau ada penonton kan jadi lebih seru. Iya kan Jae?"

"I-iyahh~" Jawab Jaejoong dalam kamar, membuat orang-orang disana tidak termasuk Yunho melotot lagi dan mereka tahu maksud Yunho. Pasti melakukan…

"Tidak usah! Sungguh Yun. Ayo semuanya ke kamar, tidak baik ayo…"

"Kalian tega pada bayiku? Padahal bayiku ingin kalian melihat kami kuda-kudaan. Apa Aboji dan Eommonim ingin calon cucu kalian ileran? Hei kalian berempat! Apa kalian mau calon keponakan kalian… Hiks…"

Baik Orangtua Yunho serta empat orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang tak lain Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Jihye melongo hebat melihat Yunho bersikap seperti ini. Apakah pengaruh bayi memang begitu ya? tidak mau Yunho marah akhirnya sang kepala keluarga menggangguk diikuti yang lainnya.

Merekapun masuk kekamar JaeHo dengan perasaan yang was-was, terutama orangtua Yunho. Mereka takut putrinya bersama YooSuMin melihat ini, mereka kan masih innocent. Tak henti-hentinya keduanya mewanti-wanti mereka agar memejamkan mata dan menutup telinga mereka ketika melihat 'kegiatan' didalam. Mereka hanya manggut-manggut saja. Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan orangtua Yunho pada ucapan Yunho sih?

"Boo ayo kita lanjutkan! Yang semangat ya, mumpung banyak orang yang menonton." Ujar Yunho yang langsung menaiki punggung Jaejoong dan kembali menjambak rambut Jaejoong

.

DOR!

Rupanya mereka bermain kuda yang itu?

Orangtua Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin sukses terjungkal, sementara Junsu dan JiHye hanya mengangkat bahu mereka tanda tak mengerti dan melihat adegan penyiksaan Yunho pada Jaejoong yang katanya kemauan bayinya itu.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya

.

Karena Orangtua dan adiknya tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di dorm, mereka akhirnya pulang. Setelah itu Dorm tampak kacau karena ngidam Yunho yang semakin aneh-aneh saja dan korbannya siapa lagi kalau bukan suami tercintanya serta YooSuMin. Mau tidak mau mereka harus mengikuti kemauan Yunho yang kadang diluar nalar. Mereka bisa saja menolak, tapi dengan cepat Yunho memberi ancaman ini itu. Untung saja kesibukan mereka tidak terlalu dan lebih menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di Dorm.

Seperti saat ini, Yunho mengidam lagi, tapi tidak melibatkan suaminya karena Jaejoong sedang syuting sebuah film dan YooSuMinlah yang jadi korban saat ini. Mereka harus ngedance Rising Sun, dengan musik Bolero yang slow dan memakai costum Ballons.

Ayo bagaimana jadinya tuh, pusing-pusing deh kalian. Yunho~ Yunho kau tega sekali menyiksa tiga makhluk terlampau innocent itu. Poor YooSuMin

"Ayo dimulai… kenapa kalian bengong?"

"Hyung bagaimana kami memulai dancenya, Bolero kan musiknya sangat slow, pasti kacau. Kami dance Ballons saja ya? Kan lucu…" saran Junsu dengan memasang wajah cutenya

"Tidak mau! bayiku maunya itu. Ayolah, tinggal menari saja apa susahnya sih?"

"OMO~ Kalau dia istriku, sudah kubuang ke Sungai Han!" Yoochun tampak menggerutu "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai saja."

Pada akhirnya mereka menuruti kemauan Yunho, meski benar, yang ada dance mereka begitu kacau, karena lagu dan dance yang tidak sesuai.

Malam harinya, dorm tampak sunyi YooSuMin sudah tampak terlelap sejak satu jam yang lalu, mereka benar-benar lelah dengan Yunho. Sementara Yunho, dia masih terjaga seraya terus melihat Jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam. Dia tampak resah seraya terus mengusap perutnya yang sudah besar dan hari ini menginjak 6 bulan

"Baby Appa kemana ya, jam segini harusnya sudah pulang." Yunho terus saja bergumam, sampai "Ah… baby kau menendang perutku ya? Ugh, kau merindukan Appamu, eoh? cepatlah kau pulang Boojae~"

.

TING TONG

.

"Jaejoong?" Yunho tampak sedikit berlari menuju pintu, menyangga perutnya dengan sebelah tangannya seakan takut sewaktu-waktu perutnya akan jatuh "Kenapa kau baru pulang, eoh?"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong balik, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

"Ya! jawab dulu pertanyaanku, bodoh!" Yunho memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan tangannya, membuat suaminya meringis

"Aww… syutingnya baru selesai pukul 11.00 tadi, jadi aku baru pulang." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya seraya menatap Yunho dengan mata yang sayu, dia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku tadi tidak bisa tidur" Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong yang kini tampak menuju kamarnya sambil bercerita akan hal yang tadi terjadi pada perutnya "Oh ya, tadi baby menend-"

"Yunnie, aku capek dan mengantuk. Berceritanya besok saja ya?" dengan lembut Jaejoong memotong cerita Yunho, dia langsung terlelap ketika membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur

"Apa begitu capek? Setidaknya dengarkan aku sampai selesai, sambil tiduran kan bisa." Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong

.

Pukul 02.30

"Jae… Boojae… bisakah kau bangun?" Yunho mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong sampai terbangun

"Ne?"

"Lapar, Baby ingin makan. Masakkan sesuatu untukku, ne?"

Jaejoong terbelalak, apa jangan-jangan ritual membangunkan suami saat dini hari sudah dimulai? Padahal dia sudah bersorak senang, Yunho rupanya tidak seperti dirinya dalam fanfiction yang meminta makanan saat dinihari. Tapi sekarang, oh andawe! coba tolak saja kali ya, takutnya menjadi kebiasaan.

"Ummh, tubuhku masih lelah Yun. Di dapur ada Ramen instan kau bisa memasaknya sendiri kan?" Jaejoong menyahut dengan suara yang dibuat parau

"Baby tidak mau makanan instan, kau tahukan aku kurang pandai memasak. Baby mau masakkan Appanya yang lezat, ayolaaah…"

Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya kesal, kenapa sih Baby yang selalu jadi alasan, kenapa juga dia ditakdirkan bisa memasak, baiklah Jae berpikirlah semoga masih ada cara lain. Dengan enggan namja cantik itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju dapur, diikuti Yunho yang bersorak senang.

"Kau mau makan apa Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut lebih tepatnya berpura-pura lembut karena sekarang di otaknya telah merancang sebuah ide yang lumayan bagus

"Apa saja, masakanmu kan selalu enak. Dan pasti aku makan."

Datang deh gombalan Yunho, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum licik seraya mengambil bahan makanan dalam lemari pendinginn yang akan dibuat masakan untuk istrinya tercinta

"Bagaimana syuting Filmnya? Kau tidak berbuat sesuatu yang aneh kan?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah memotong-motong daging, sesekali namja itu menguap karena lelahnya memang belum sepenuhnya hilang hanya dengan tidur 2 ½ jam. Jaejoong tampak mengeryitkan alisnya dengan pertanyaan Yunho

"Sesuatu aneh apa?"

"Kau pasti punya lawan main, seorang wanita kan?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan ucapan Yunho "Awas saja kalau ada adegan ciuman. Kupotong adikmu dengan itu…" Tunjuk Yunho pada pisau yang dipakai Jaejoong untuk memotong daging

"Adik? Siapa adikku Yun? Aku kan anak bung-"

"Benda yang membuatku sampai begini!" Yunho menunjukkan perut buncitnya membuat Jaejoong terkesiap melindungi 'bendanya

"Ja-jangan bercandah…"

"Aku tidak akan bercanda jika menyangkut 'privasiku!" ucap Yunho menekan kata terakhirnya "Janji!"

"Ja-janji apa?" namun sebelum Yunho membuka lagi mulutnya, Jaejoong langsung baru mengerti "Te-tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat 'nakal."

"Bagus! Masakannya sudah jadi belum?"

"Se-sebentar lagih… huh…"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian

.

"Nasi Campurnya sudah siap, sekarang makan dan habiskan ya."

"Sepertinya enak…"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang makananku enak, dan pastinya itu juga enak dong sayang…"

'Iya enak, sampai kau tidak akan mau membangunkanku lagi besok…' lanjutnya dalam hati

Hana

Dul

Set

Yunho menyuapkan nasinya kedalam mulutnya, alisnya tampak mengerut, dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Menurut penglihatan Jaejoong

"Eotte?"

"Rasanya sedikit aneh, apa kau menyampurkan bahan lain?"

Jaejoong meraih piring Yunho dan mengendus baunya "Ya ampun," Jaejoong tampak berlari kearah dimana tadi ia memasak "Yak, siapa yang menggantikan saus ini dengan selai strowberry? Yun, maafkan aku. Tadi karena lelah, sepertinya aku salah memasukkan bahan. Buang saja ya…"

"Kenapa harus dibuang? ini enak. Sangat malahan…"

"Enak?"

Jae, sepertinya kau harus mencoret kata 'Ide yang lumayan bagus' itu, karena Yunho malah suka dengan masakan yang dibuat aneh itu.

Sepertinya malam-malam sialmu berawal dari sekarang Jae.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Yunho, namja yang tengah berbadan dua itu kini tampak menggeliat, tangannya kemudian meraba-raba sebelahnya—kosong? Kemana Jaejoong sebenarnya? Apa suaminya itu sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkannya juga, sungguh aneh.

Perlahan Yunho turun dari tempat tidur, ia tampak meringis memegang perutnya. Babynya menedang lagi. Kini ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan satu jam kemudian ia baru keluar dengan tubuh yang lebih segar, rupanya ritual mandi lamanya masih terus ia lakukan meski ia tengah hamil.

Dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya ia berdiri di sebuah kaca besar, memandang pantulan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi

"Sudah sebesar ini, eoh? Tidak terlalu buruk, menurut Dokter Ahn ini masih bisa membesar lagi. Uh, semoga tidak sebesar itu…" Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk perutnya dengan gemas. Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho sudah memakai pakaian, berjalan dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga, karena perutnya kini lapar

"Mereka juga tidak ada? Kemana perginya? Dengan malas ia menuju meja makan, ia menemukan note disamping makanan yang sudah tampak dingin

'Pagi~ kau sudah bangun ya… maaf tak membangunkanmu. Hari ini kami harus berangkat pagi, ada syuting minidrama di pusat kota. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut, tapi YooSuMin sore juga sudah pulang. Jika bosan kau berjalan-jalanlah keluar, tapi jangan lupa penyamarannya. Oh ya hari ini kau harus periksa ke Rumah Sakit ya, aku merasa bersalah tidak bisa mengantar. Tidak apa kan sendiri? Oke aku terlalu banyak bicara. Jangan lupa makan ya, jika makanannya dingin hangatkan di microwave. Ingat pesanku. Saranghae~

Kim Jaejoong'

"Dasar bodoh… bodoh! Aku tidak sudi makan, aku akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit setelah itu menemuimu, tunggu saja suamiku sayang…" Yunho kembali ke kamarnya, menyamarkan dirinya sedemikian rupa, membuat dirinya tak terlihat seperti Yunho DB5K dan juga hamil.

.

.

.

"Bayimu sangat sehat… dia begitu lincah. Tapi kusarankan jangan terlalu banyak makan nasi. Jika kau merasa lapar, selingi dengan buah-buahan atau makanan lain, makan nasi cukup dua kali sehari saja."

"Nasi kan baik, kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Bukan tidak boleh, tapi jangan terlalu banyak. Seminggu yang lalu berat badanmu 76 Kg dan sekarang sudah 78 Kg. Kandunganmu masih dibulan keenam, tapi sudah seperti bulan kedelapan. Sudah kubilang waktu kemarin kau jangan terlalu banyak makan, dia masih bisa membesar. Aku takutkan saat persalinan nanti."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kau sedikit lemah, belum lagi kau bukan perempuan yang bisa melahirkan normal. Sudah jangan terus bertanya ini itu, ikuti saja saranku Yun…"

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Aaaah ne, kalau begitu aku pamit Dokter Ahn…"

"Terburu-buru sekali, mau menemui Jaejoong-ah? Salam untuknya dariku ya…" Dokter Ahn tampak tersenyum jahil, yah beginilah keakraban Yunho dan dokter itu sekarang

"Dia suamiku!" Jawab Yunho sewot

"Aku hanya bercanda, sudah pergi sana…"

.

Yunho kini tampak berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki, sesekali ia bersiul. Sudah lama ia tidak sebebas ini, sesekali ia mampir untuk membeli makanan yang dijual dipinggir jalan, toh laparnya sedang kumat dan makanan yang ia makan bukan nasi, secara tidak langsung berarti dia sudah mengikuti saran Dokter Ahn kan?

Rupanya ia sudah lama berjalan, jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ia duduk sejenak untuk menetralkan rasa pegal dikakinya, namun pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sekumpulan anak remaja ah bukan, lebih banyak dari itu. Yang tengah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, karena penasaran ia pun ikut melihat. Oh rupanya di tempat itu ada DB5K. DB5K? dengan segera namja yang tengah berbadan dua itu menerobos kumpulan itu sampai ia berada di jajaran paling depan.

"Ah Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun sudah pulang, jadi tidak seru. Yunho Oppa sebenarnya cuti kemana sih. Kasihan Jaejoong Oppa sendirian." Oh rupanya dia YunJae Shipper, andai saja kau tahu Yunho disebelahmu, nona. Apa kau akan melemparkannya ke Jaejoong atau kau bawa pulang? Yunho hanya terkikik dalam diam(?) memikirkannya

"Kudengar dia sedang liburan." Jawab salah satu temannya

"Jangan-jangan dia menikah! Ah, andwae Yunho Oppa! Hueee…"

"Ahnio, berita yang kudengar Yunho sedang sakit cacar." sahut lagi seorang yeoja berbadan subur

Oke tolong jangan dengarkan orang yang terakhir berbicara itu, membuat Yunho tidak berminat lagi mendengar obrolan-obrolan di sebelahnya, karena yang ditujunya hanya seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri menghadap seorang Yeoja. MWO! Yeoja?

.

CUPH

.

"Huaaaaa… Apa-apan itu!"

"Jaejoong Oppa~"

"Huaaa, aku ingin jadi wanita itu. Siapa sih namanya… Huaaa dia mengambil ciuman Jaejoong Oppa…"

"Oppa hati-hati dengan Yunho Oppa…"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, berjalan mundur menjauhi kerumunan itu. Jika wajahnya tidak terhalang penyamaran mungkin ada orang yang akan sadar melihat calon Eomma itu menangis, ya Yunho menangis.

.

TBC

.

Ini apa aku juga gak tahu, makin kesini makin ngaco dan gak nyambung… hehe…

.

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang baca dan review. Maaf reviewnya yang kemarin tidak dibalas waktunya mepet banget. Janji jika ada yang review yang ini saya balas dan yang minta lanjut saya lanjutkan.

Jadi review lagi?


	6. Chapter 6

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju Dorm sambil terus tersenyum, tangannya membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar segar. Kalian bisa menebak kan itu untuk siapa? Rupanya syutingnya yang sekarang tidak membuatnya pulang selarut kemarin dan pasti Yunho jam segini masih bagun. Dengan tergesa ia memencet bel Dorm, berharap yang membuka pintunya adalah Yunnienya.

"Saranghae Yun-" Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya saat yang membuka pintu bukanlah orang yang tepat, melainkan Junsu dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak kecewa

"Su-Suie? Sedang apa kau disini? Kau belum tidur?" basa-basinya

"Hyung… apa Yunho hyung ada dibelakangmu? Dimana dia?" Tanya Junsu seraya menyingkirkan Jaejoong, dia tampak kembali kecewa saat tebakkannya melesat, tidak ada Yunho dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Hei, kau kenapa Su?"

"Kejadian empat bulan lalu terulang lagi hyung…" Ucap Junsu pada akhirnya

"Humm?"

"Yunho hyung hilang lagi… Changmin dan Yoochun hyung masih mencari sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan tidak ada kabar kalau Yunho hyung ditemukan."

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungi ponselku, Hah?!"

"Kau tak bisa dihubungi."

Jaejoong merogoh saku mantelnya dan melihat ponselnya yang mendapat puluhan panggilan masuk dari ketiga rekannya, dia baru ingat kalau dari pagi ia mensilent ponselnya, dengan cepat ia berbalik, membuang buket bunganya asal.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mencarinya. Junsu-ah, jika Yunho tiba-tiba datang, cepat hubungi aku, ne?" Ucap Jaejoong panik, jelas saja dia seperti itu, Yunho tengah hamil besar dan ini sudah sangat larut untuknya.

"Ne, semoga berhasil hyung…"

.

.

.

"Sialan kau! Sialaaan kau Kim Jaejoong… aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu, Haaaaaa!" Teriakan itu mengisi keheningan malam itu, kemudian berubah menjadi tangisan yang memilukan, tangisan itu berasal dari seorang namja yang kini murunduk disebuah bukit kecil yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Tangannya memeluk erat sesuatu yang membesar disana—perutnya.

Isakannya terus terdengar kala bayangan tadi sore terus saja berputar memenuhi pikirannya, seolah mengolok-ngolok namja yang lemah sepertinya yang perasaannya mudah hancur hanya karena suaminya berciuman dengan yeoja.

"Ck… seharusnya aku… tidak… hah~ mempercayai- hah~ mu sejak awalh~"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dokter Ahn?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya memegang tangan Yunho dengan erat, istrinya belum siuman juga sejak ia ditemukan pingsan.

Dokter Ahn tampak menggeleng, membuat Jaejoong sedikit cemas "Seharusnya kejadian ini tidak terjadi. Yunho dalam kondisi lemah sekarang..."

"Ya… walaupun bayi kalian sehat. Tapi Yunho tidak demikian, rahimnya bukan seperti rahim normal Yeoja, belum lagi tingkat kesensitivannya, dia sangat butuh perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jangan membuatnya tertekan lagi jika kalian tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi."

"Tertekan? Apa tadi Yunho hyung tertekan? Tertekan karena apa?"

"Coba kalian ingat hal apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum meninggalkan Yunho sendirian, terutama kau Jae."

"Minnie… kau temukan Yunho hyung dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Di bukit dekat taman kota, dekat kita syuting tadi…"

"OMO! Apa jangan-jangan dia melihatnya?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya

"Eungh…"

"Yun? Gwenchana?"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya, kemudian pandangannya teralih kepada Jaejoong yang kini tampak khawatir

"Kau? Ya! kenapa kau melakukannya sialan! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Mati saja kau, aku tidak sudi melihat tampangmu Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho menarik kerah baju suaminya dan memakinya tanpa ampun, sementara Jaejoong tak menghindar karena mungkin dia juga menyadari, dia juga yang membuat istrinya itu tertekan.

.

GREP

.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho yang kini tampak rapuh, "Bunuh saja jika itu membuatmu puas, bunuh saja aku, aku rela."

"Aku~ membencimu Jaejoo…" Kepala Yunho terjatuh dibahu Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong panik

"Yun? Yun kau kenapa?"

"Tenang, dia tidak pingsan lagi Jae. Dia hanya tidur karena kelelahan. Ayo Yoochun-ssi, Junsu-ssi, Changmin-ssi kita keluar. Biarkan Yunho istirahat."

"Tapi aku ingin menemaninya Dokter Ahn."

"Ayo kita keluar hyung, kasihan Yunho hyung," Changmin memberi pengertian pada Junsu agar ikut keluar

Esoknya, semua member DB5K tampak berkumpul di ruang makan. Ya seperti biasa ritual sarapan pagi selalu dijalankan namja-namja tampan itu. Namun kali ini tampak berbeda dari biasa mereka sarapan, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin terutama Jaejoong memandang nanar seseorang yang kini menangis terisak-isak dengan terus melahap sarapannya. Seolah hanya ialah satu-satunya di dunia yang kini mendapat penderitaan hebat. Junsu tampak berdiri, dia sudah tidak kuat melihat hyungnya begini. Namun seketika ditahan oleh Yoochun saat Jaejoong yang kini tampak menghampiri kursi yang diduduki istrinya itu.

"Uljima~ Mianhae…" Yunho tidak menggubrisnya, dia terus melahap makanannya membuat Jaejoong sedikit geram dan membentaknya agar menatapnya. Dan perlakuan itu sukses membuat YooSuMin kaget.

"Bisakah kau melihatku, Yun? Apa kau kira kau yang menderita sendirian? Apa kau tidak melihatku yang sedih karena kau begini? Oke, maafkan aku karena kejadian kemarin, aku yang salah. Mianhae!"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan mesejajarkan tingginya dengan Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri, kemudian meraih dagu suaminya dan langsung menciumnya. Jiwa Semenya masih kuat ternyata.

"Diam jangan protes jika kau ingin kumaafkan. Aku mau membersihkan bekas bibir yeoja itu." Jaejoong tidak kaget dengan perlakuan Yunho, dia menurut saja karena memang ini yang ia mau dari orang yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu. Sementara di meja makan, ketiga orang yang menjadi saksi adegan panas di pagi yang sejuk itu langsung beringsut membubarkan diri mereka, tepatnya ditarik sang tertua

"Ehem… Dasar orang hamil, bisa-bisa mereka melakukan yang lebih disini. Ah Anak kecil tidak baik melihat aktivitas Appa dan Umma. Ayo kita pergi."

"Hyung tapi kan…"

"Kau mau aku habiskan jatah makananmu, Min?"

"Andwaee…"

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Jaejoong lebih perhatian pada Yunho, dia berusaha terus menjaga perasaan Yunho, tidak mau kejadian kabur-kaburan itu terulang lagi, yah meski dia sering kesal karena pelakuan aneh Yunho sering membuatnya tersiksa. Tapi sekarang itu bukan dijadikan keluhan olehnya melainkan dijadikan kebiasaan.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, kandungan Yunho sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan, menurut perkiraan Dokter Ahn, Yunho siap melahirkan akhir bulan nanti atau seminggu lagi dari sekarang.

Saat ini Yunho tampak memandang kaca besarnya, seperti saat tiga bulan yang lalu, namun kali ini perutnya lebih besar dari terakhir ia memerhatikannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat baju longgarnya, dan senyuman langsung merekah di bibir berbentuk hatinya

"Ini sungguh ajaib ya. Baby kau besar sekali sayang… satu minggu lagi kita bertemu." Mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar ponsel yang terletak diatas tempat tidurnya berbunyi.

Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan meski jarak dirinya dengan ponsel tidak terlalu jauh, tapi karena keadaan perutnya yang kini sangat besar membuatnya membutuhkan waktu untuk berjalan

"Tunggu aku Boojae, jangan dulu dimatikan."

Ponselnya terus berdering, tapi Yunho belum sampai juga karena tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berputar hebat dan mengharuskannya untuk berhenti. Sesuatu yang anyir terasa keluar dari hidungnya, ia mengusap dengan punggung tangannya. Darah? Ada apa ini? Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba. Teringat akan ponsel yang masih berdering, lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba sakit menyerang perutnya. Sakit yang luar biasa, membuat ia meringis tertunduk.

"Ugh… ada apa denganku… ugh sakith…ah!"

Yunho berusaha menggapai ponselnya namun tenaganya terlalu lemah.

"Jae~"

.

BRUGH

.

"Hyung saatnya maka-… OMO! Yunho hyung!" Junsu menjerit ketika pintu kamar hyungnya ia buka. Namja imut itu bermaksud akan mengantarkan makan siang. Nampan yang dibawanya jatuh berantakan dan ia segera menghampiri Yunho yang tergeletak di bawah, mengerang sakit seraya memeluk perutnya

"Jaeh~ Appo… Jaeh~"

"Hyung kau kenapa… Hiks… bertahanlah Yunho hyung…" Junsu mengambil ponsel Yunho dan memencet tombol asal "To-tolong Yunho hyung…"

.

.

.

Langkah cepat yang tergesa dari beberapa pasang kaki terdengar dari satu lorong rumah sakit, yang menuju satu-satunya ruang unit gawat darurat yang berada di pojok sana. Junsu, satu-satunya orang yang berada di depan ruang itu tampak berdiri saat melihat serombongan orang yang menuju kearahnya.

"Kalian sudah datang, aku takut sekali… Hiks…" Junsu langsung terisak dan memeluk Jaejoong

"Yunho… Yunho dimana? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Junsu menggeleng dengan isakannya yang semakin keras, "Ta-tadi aku akan mengantarkan makanan. Ta-tapi Yu-yunho hyung su-sudah tergeletak dan hi-hidungnya… hiks… berdarah…" Junsu menjelaskan dengan kalut

"Ah jangan bercerita dulu, tenangkan dirimu dulu." Yoochun segera menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, beberapa suster tampak keluar membawa Yunho yang tampak terlihat meringis dan seorang dokter mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Suster Ahn, kau mau membawa Yunho kemana? Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkah dokter itu yang ternyata Dokter Ahn temannya.

"Jae, kita harus mengoperasi Yunho sekarang. Maaf Jae aku tidak bisa lama, cepat suster!" Interuksi Dokter Ahn yang kini pergi terburu-buru membawa Yunho ke ruang operasi. Sebelum pergi Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho yang terlihat meringis menahan sakit. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Yun."

"Yunho anak yang kuat, pasti dia bisa melewati semuanya." Ujar Mr. Jung sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong

"Ne aboji, semoga."

.

.

.

Lampu operasi mulai menyala, menandakan operasi segera di mulai. Junsu tampak tertidur dibahu Yoochun, karena mungkin dia capek karena mendapat syok yang luar biasa. Jaejoong duduk bersandar dekat pintu Operasi, kepalanya ditenggelamkan diantara kedua lututnya. Orangtua Yunho saling menundukkan kepala, mungkin berdoa untuk anak mereka. Sementara Changmin dan Jihye mereka tampak mengobrol, mungkin untuk menetralkan rasa tegang mereka.

Menit pun terus berlalu, sampai tidak terasa lampu baru terlihat padam, tanda operasi selesai. Tidak ada yang menyadari, sampai pintu mulai terbuka.

"Eotte?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap

Dokter Ahn memegang bahu Jaejoong dan ia sedikit menghela napas. Napasnya terdengar berat, apa jangan-jangan

"Hemmh, ini sudah kehendak Tuhan Jae. Yunho dan bayi kalian…"

"Tidak mungkin… Tidak…"

"Selamat Jae, Chukkae! Bayi kalian laki-laki dan Perempuan."

"Eh?" Jaejoong mendelik bingung, "Dua?"

"Iya Jae, Yunho melahirkan bayi kembar."

"Bukannya foto USG hanya menunjukkan satu?" tanya Jaejoong benar-benar bingung

"Yak hyung, kau saja tidak memperhatikannya. Dua kok. Itu jangan dipermasalahkan. Yang penting kau sudah benar-benar menjadi ayah dan aku punya dua adik kecil yang bisa kuajak tanding makan." Celoteh Changmin, membuat semua orang tergelak.

Ceritanya berakhir disini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena tugasku hanya menuliskannya sampai disini dan aku bisa segera mendapatkan imbalan.

END

.

Anonymous'13

.

Di sebuah kamar, empat orang namja tampak sedang mengintip dibalik pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit. Jaejoong paling atas, Yoochun kedua, Junsu ketiga dan Changmin paling bawah. Keempatnya menunggu reaksi leader mereka yang tengah membaca fanfiction.

Ya fanfiction yang tadi pagi diantarkan teman Changmin. Yunho tengah membacanya atau bisa jadi hampir selesai dibaca.

Sebenarnya ini memang sudah mereka rencanakan, pura-pura masih tertidur agar fanfiction itu bisa sampai ke tangan Yunho. Soalnya semalaman mereka sudah membacanya terlebih dahulu melalui softcopy yang dikirim teman Changmin lewat e-mail.

"Hana… Dul… Set… Ne-"

"ANDWAE!" Teriakan itu membahana, membuat keempat bocah(?) itu sukses jatuh tertumpuk. Keempatnya berusaha membubarkan diri, namun entah sejak kapan sang leader sudah berada di depan pintu yang terbuka sempurna dengan wajah merah padam.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"Umh… Ti-tidak kami sedang senam…" Jawab Yoochun menggerakkan tangannya diikuti Junsu, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yunho mendelik tidak percaya

"Hei, berhentilah bersikap bodoh! Shim Changmin jelaskan padaku kenapa Kyuhyun memberimu ini." Yunho benar-benar marah dan Changmin tampak ketakutan sekarang, ia melirik Jaejoong meminta bantuan

"Itu… itu…"

"Itu fanfictionnya Yun." Jaejoong angkat bicara

"Maksudmu?"

"Hei, kau sudah lupa dengan taruhan kita seminggu yang lalu? Ck… ingatanmu payah."

"Ja-jadi?"

"Ne, apa yang kau tunggu. Aku meminta imbalannya. Teraktir kami sebulan."

"Tunggu, tunggu… mana bisa begitu, kau bahkan meminta bantuan mereka. Jadi, imbalannya tidak berlaku dong." Ucap Yunho santai

"Apanya yang tidak berlaku, aku sudah menunjukkannya. Tak peduli meminta bantuan atau tidak yang penting ucapanku benar."

"Tidak bisa! Kau sudah curang." Teriak Yunho tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong

"Bisa dan aku tidak curang, Yun!"

"Curang!"

"Tidak tidak tidak!"

"Curang curang curang!"

"Tid- Ourgh!" Jaejoong menghentikan teriakannya seraya menutup mulutnya, tiba-tiba dia terserang mual.

"Kau kenapa, Jae?" Yunho hendak menyentuh bahu Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu mendorong Yunho dengan kuat

"Kau bau Yun! Ourgh!" Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar mandi

.

BRAKK!

.

Yunho menyeringai setelah itu, membuat Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin merinding, merasakan aura tidak enak dari leader mereka. Yunho memegang pundak Changmin dan masih menyeringai

"Telpon Kyuhyun dan suruh dia untuk mengedit fanfictionnya. Tenang aku tidak akan membatalkan janjiku untuk menelaktir kalian, kok."

"Nne hyung."

Setelah itu Yunho pergi menyusul namja cantiknya. Mwo namja cantiknya? Jangan-jangan…

Silahkan simpulkan sendiri.

UNKNOWN benar-benar THE END.

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang siapapun yang membaca fanfiction aneh ini, maaf jika terlalu memaksa dan banyak kesalahan yang saya buat di fanfiction ini…

Untuk reviewnya

Galang resard Leeray| Himawari Ezuki| Kuroi Katana| Lady Ze| | dianaes| sissy| jae sekundes| keytakaoru| Mjjeejje| Shim shia| missjelek| alint2709| nunoel31| Jung je seok| irengiovanny| Aje willow kim| joongmax| yunnielicious| manize83| firikyuMin| Lana Park| Hana Kara|

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak….

Untuk yang terakhir, review?


End file.
